Twilight Musical
by Random Dramatic Comedy
Summary: Bella and the Cullens move to Albuquerque while on the run from James and enroll in East High. From there, everything begins getting crazy. Nothing is the way it should be, and this is definitely the start of something new!
1. Albuquerque

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter One: Aunt Christa**

* * *

"Albuquerque?" Edward rang, startled. "And what in the world is in Albuquerque?"

"My aunt. I kind of just realized she's a vampire," I replied to him.

"What?"

I looked back on what was only hours ago when I made my startling discovery.

I was sitting in a hotel room with Alice and Jasper in Phoenix, still hiding from James, when I randomly started thinking about my family. I remembered Uncle Jim with his obsession over boats, some of my cousins, Lily, Sadie, and Tom, whom I never exactly got along with, and Aunt Christa.

I remembered how she would visit very rarely, saying she had a disease, I can't remember what, but did visit my mom and I every few years. I remember how pale she looked, and how worried my mother had been about her health. Her strange orange eyes, which were a result of her disease. The way she never ate anything, and how she seemed in pain when she was really close to me or my mother. And especially how she was extremely beautiful, and I remember wishing that I had a gene that made me as beautiful as her, but it just wasn't triggered yet.

Pale skin, orange eyes that may be the result of brown contacts over red eyes, didn't eat, in pain around humans, extraordinarily beautiful, I had listed in my head. Why did that sound so familiar?

Oh. Vampire.

I repeated the whole story to Edward, who I was talking to on the phone.

"Vampire? Really? But how would that help? We already have one after you, now why do we need another?" Edward demanded.

"Well, I thought, eight is better than seven, and she does have self control. She would celebrate Christmas with us sometimes." I smiled at the memories.

"Are you sure she's completely under control? And I have to admit, Albuquerque is a good idea, since the tracker wouldn't think that we would leave Phoenix just to go somewhere close and just as sunny. You know what? Call your aunt, that actually is a brilliant idea."

"Are you surprised? I mean, Phoenix was my idea, too."

"Yes, it was."

"Ok, well, I'll call her. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," Edward replied back, and my heartbeat sped up at his words.

"Bye, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone, and dialed my aunt's number. I was surprised I remembered it, considering how rarely I used it. My aunt answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Aunt Christa asked, in her sing-song voice.

"Aunt Christa? It's me, Bella." I just now realized I had no idea what I would say to her.

"Bella?" she asked, surprised and taken aback. "Why are you calling, is everything all right at home?" She sounded worried.

"Well, actually, no."

"Why not? What's wrong? You can tell me anything," she assured.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm sort of on the run. Can I stay at your house for a while?"

"What are you on the run from? Bella, is someone stalking you? Does Renée know about this?" Aunt Christa asked, clearly concerned.

"Well, not exactly. Can I please just stay at your house for a while?"

"Ok, I guess, but you have to explain everything once you get here."

"Oh, thanks Aunt Christa!"

"Don't mention it. So do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" I glanced toward Alice across the room, and she nodded.

"Alright, that'll work. The plane lands at three," I said, reading off of the piece of paper Alice was writing on. "Terminal two."

"See you there, bye Bella."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. Alice was already telling Edward on another phone that everything was set. I began repacking my bag, wondering what is going to happen at the airport, where I will meet my vampire aunt.

2:59 p.m. Albuquerque International Sunport

The plane was near the end of its steady descend to Albuquerque International sunport. Naturally, Alice was right, we touched down at exactly three o'clock.

We landed and I stumbled out of the plane, literally. Alice and Jasper had decided to keep some distance, since I never mentioned arriving with any friends, and they would be a dead give away if they stood too near me, with Aunt Christa's acute vampire senses. So I was alone, trying my best to walk without tripping, though not succeeding in the least. I exited the door and found myself in a small crowd. I had about half a second to panic, and then Aunt Christa broke through the clump of people.

She looked exactly as I remembered her, her straight face and long, gentle waves of dark hair, and those strange orange eyes. She had the same pale, pale skin, the same stunning figure. She looked like she was twenty-seven, not forty-seven.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, "It's nice to see you again. you've grown up quite a bit, eh?" I noticed how she kept a careful distance away from me. "we'd better go get your bags. Come on!" She grabbed my hand, hers, I noticed, was ice cold (surprise, surprise), and quickly weaved through the crowd quickly, so quickly she was dragging me behind.

We grabbed my bags off of the conveyor belt in the baggage claim area and headed out to Aunt Christa's car, a shiny black sadan with dark tinted windows. the whole ride she kept up a nearly one-sided conversation, she would ask me a question, I would answer in five words or less, and she would comment on it and drone on about whatever topic she had brought up. During this, i wondered idlly how I would tell her I knew about her secret. And why she was asking all of these trivial questions.

We soon arrived at Aunt Christa's house. As soon as the car stopped, she was out of her seat and grabbing my bags out of the trunk and at her front door sooner than I thought was possible. She quickly unlocked it, and was inside before I could even open the car door. Which was sort of to be expected. After all, she is a vampire.

When I finally got inside the house (it took me a while, I had to be careful about walking up an uneven-stoned pathway), my bags were all put away, and Aunt Christa was gazing expectantly at me. "Well, I think you promised me an explanation."

I pursed my lips, thinking. I obviously hadn't thought this plan through. i had no idea how to let my aunt know that I knew about her being a supernatural being. Oh well, here goes nothing, I thought as I plucked the first words I could think of from my brain, figuring it wouldn't matter how I worded it.

"Well, I'm kind of on the run," I began. She frowned deeply.

"From what? A stalker? Home? The police? Your boyfriend? What happened, baby?" She was clearly concerned, and looked like she would actually listen to my words with interest. Great, that means she probably won't look over a single detail.

"Actually," I started, completely unsure if I was choosing the right words or if I was just saying things making me sound crazy. I figured a mixture of both, so I continued. "I'm kind of on the run from a psychotic vampire who is out to kill me because I smell so appitizing and came here 'cause I was looking for somewhere safe because you're a vampire and my aunt, so you're strong and do care for me." I said all of the words in a rush, trying to make them flow as quickly as possible from my mouth. Not fast enough, it appeared, because Aunt Christa's expression turned to total surprise and shock, then to a carefully constructed look of confusion and bewilderment.

"What? You must be exhausted, honey. Spewing out that nonsense so quickly. Vampires? Really, Bella," she said too innocently.

"No, I'm fine, I know I'm right. Because my boyfriend and the rest of his adopted family are vampires, and you fit the description for a vampire. You know, extra-pale skin, beauty, never aging, red eyes, at least that's the color I think yours are, since I can't exactly tell because of those brown contacts you wear, which, by the way, only make your eyes look orange, you never eat around me...." I knew I was rambling on, a lot more than strictly necessary, but I honestly couldn't stop. Maybe exhaustion actually was a part of it.

"Bella," Aunt Christa said wearily. I could tell she had surrendered. "Ok, I admit it, you're dead on. but please tell me that you having a vampire boyfriend was just a bluff. Please," she begged. I couldn't quite understand why, though.

"Uh, why?"

"Vampires are not people you should be hanging around with. Especially you, I'm sorry, but you do smell extra delicious. Why do you think I tried my best to weasel out of spending holidays at your house?" now that she said that, I remembered Renée complaining how her sister would always try her hardest to get out of celebrating Christmas at our house. Renée thought for while she had done something to upset her older sister, but after a while Aunt Christa gave up and came over, always staying a careful distance from mom and me, especially.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I was telling you the truth. I've been going out with Edward for a while now." My response made her unhappy and worried. It was plain on her face. Oh well, she wanted the truth, didn't she?

"Bella, please don't. I don't mean to scare you or anything, but you never know if you're going to become his next meal."

"Even though that is possible, Edward has more self-control than that. how do you think I'm still here today? And he doesn't even hunt humans, none of the Cullens do." I smiled at that, remembering how good the Cullens try to be.

"What? how could they possibly manage anything like that? I've tried going long periods without hunting, and let's just say it wasn't pretty. how do they manage?" There was pure wonder in her her tone and burning in her orange eyes.

"Well, they just go after animals instead of people. Edward says it's not as satisfying as human blood, but it's better than being a monster." I yawned. "So, where's the room I'm staying in? I'm tired."

"Right up the stairs to the left,"Aunt Christa answered automatically.

I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Aunt Christa, can I borrow your phone really quick?"

"Sure." She pointed to a cordless phone sitting on the coffee table. She seemed out of it, and I guessed that was due to her trying to figure out the Cullen philosophy.

I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number. She answered not even a second after the first ring began. "About time. What took you so long?"

"I was chatting with my aunt. You should know, you're the psychic."

"Well, that doesn't really matter now. Did you tell your aunt everything?" Alice asked.

"Yes, everything's taken care of." I smiled at my true words. I had actually told my aunt what I needed to, and it was a lot easier than I had thought. Maybe there's hope in me after all.

"Ok,you're going to be there a while, so see if she'll sign you up for East High. Which she will. And we'll be coming down there tomorrow. You might want to tell her about that, too."

It took me a moment to process her words. "What? You're all coming _here_? But what about the sun? James? _Charlie_?" Shocked didn't cover how I felt.

"Relax, Bella. Esme and Carlisle are staying in Forks for a while to protect Charlie. But the rest of us are coming to Albuquerque. James and Victoria have disappeared, so we're just going to be hanging around New Mexico until we get a lead. Don't worry, Bella, everything's taken care of. And you'll see Edward again tomorrow at 10:47 a.m." My heart soared at Alice's words. "But," she continued, "you might want to warn your aunt.

"Alright, I'll give her the news. Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Bella, see you soon. And please _try _to get some sleep. You're going to be in a grouchy mood tomorrow."

"Fine, see you." And I hung up. I turned and saw my aunt staring at me. "I have to tell you something, but I'm tired. Can you just remind me in the morning?" I asked. She nodded, and I went upstairs. I crawled into the bed fully clothed, and fell asleep.


	2. Stupid Psychic

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter Two: Stupid Psychic**

* * *

The next morning, I was grouchy, like Alice predicted, because I had kept waking up in the middle of the night because of a reoccurring nightmare.

I was standing in the middle of a forest, probably one in Forks. I had no clue where I was, or how I got there. I knew I should run, but I didn't know what I was running from. So I just sat there, waiting for something interesting to happen. Then James emerged from the trees, his eyes pitch black and thirsty, his mouth pulled in a wicked grin. I turned and tried to run, but he easily caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and said, "Your friends can't save you now." he laughed and then bit me, and that's when I woke up screaming. Aunt Christa was in my room each time I woke up, and when she asked me what was wrong, I just told her it was a bad dream.

So I didn't fully gain consciousness until nine o'clock, which is really late for me. I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but the nightmare from last night was still fresh in my mind, just waiting for a chance to pounce.

I glanced again at the clock in the guest bedroom. 9:47, it read. Shoot, I was going to see Edward in an hour, and had never gotten around to telling Aunt Christa! I hurriedly changed into some fresh clothes and went down the stairs as quick as I dared (which wasn't too quick, I was too afraid of tripping). Aunt Christa was sitting at the table in the kitchen, and next to her was a plate of bacon and eggs. "I thought you might be hungry," she said as I sat down beside her.

"Yeah, thanks." I picked up the fork.

"Oh, and last night you told me to remind you to tell me something."

"Yeah, last night I was talking to Alice, one of my friends, a vampire." I peeked at her expression. It was calm. She was waiting for the rest, so I continued. "Well, she said her and her brothers and sister are going to move here to Albuquerque until they have a lead on the tracker. And she said that it would be a good idea to go ahead and enroll me in school."

She looked a bit surprised. "Well, that was definitely news I wasn't expecting, but I'll call up East High right away to see if I can register you this late in the year. When are your friends coming?" she asked.

"Um, I think in an hour," I said, looking at the clock yet again.

"An hour," she muttered to herself. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. She was so quick, I didn't even see her dial. "Hello, this is Christa Bampira, and I would like to see about registering my niece for the eleventh grade. Yes, this year. Well-" And then she stepped out of the room.

I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to take a shower. I killed time by blowdrying my hair, something I rarely do. After that, I brushed my teeth and spent some time deciding on an outfit, which was really out of character for me, since I normally put on the first articles of clothing I could find that matched. When I finished, it was 10:39, eight minutes away from when Alice said I would see Edward. My heart raced. But then I realized that Alice didn't say _where _I would see him. And I had a pretty good feeling that it was going to be here, at this house. Well, better go tell Aunt Christa.

I found her sitting in the living room. When she saw me, she smiled smugly and said, "You're in. You begin school tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said and hugged her. She immediately stiffened. "Oops," I said and stepped back.

Aunt Christa was gripping the couch tightly, restraining herself. "I think I'd better go," I said while backing up.

"That's a good idea," Aunt Christa muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and the Cullens, my friends, are going to be here shortly." She nodded, and I hurried upstairs.

I was in my room for three minutes when the doorbell rang. I hurried back down the stairs recklessly, so naturally I tripped. But instead of hitting the floor, I hit something cold and hard. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. He kissed me and put me down. I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:39. "Ha, Alice was wrong for once," I said mostly to myself.

Edward looked at me. "About what?"

"She told me I was going to see you again at 10:47, but that clock said 10:49." I smiled. Alice was wrong for once!

"Actually, Bella, that clock is two minutes fast." I jumped as I saw Alice at my right.

"Sure it is. Which clock are _you_ going by?" For some reason, I was determined to be right. maybe I was loopy from sleep deprivation.

"Mountain Standard Time."

"Look, does it even matter?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it does," I replied.

Alice and Edward both rolled their eyes. "Ok, well I think we'd better go and meet your Aunt Christa." Edward took my hand and led me to the living room.

Aunt Christa was still sitting in the same spot on the couch, but she seemed to have gotten over the whole hugging incident. She looked at Alice, Edward, and then me, where she held her gaze expectantly. "Um, Aunt Christa, this is Alice and Edward Cullen," I introduced lamely. She got up to shake hands with them both.

"Bella has told me about your family," she was saying. "How do you do it?"

Alice and Edward knew what she was talking about. "All you have to do is learn some self control, and when you get thirsty, go to a park or a forest and hunt. That's all we do," Edward said.

"But being around humans," Aunt Christa pressed, "how do you stand it? I can hardly be around Bella, it's taking everything I have not to pounce on her now."

Edward slyly pushed me a bit behind him, and Alice said, "Self control. You get to the point where you can ignore your thirst most of the time and act like a human. Oh, and you'll be able to do it." She smiled.

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

"Oh, sorry Aunt Christa, I forgot to tell you. Alice, Edward, and Jasper each have a special ability. Alice is psychic, Jasper can control your emotions, and Edward can read minds," I informed her.

She pointed at Edward. "So you can hear exactly what I'm thinking right now?"

"Yes," he said, fighting a smile.

"So what am I thinking about right now?"

"Well, first you're wondering if I can really read minds, which I can, second, you're thinking about trying our lifestyle, hunting animals instead of humans, and third, you're worried about Bella being in love with a vampire, which is messing up her life. And yes, I agree." He smiled at me while I scowled.

"Oh, really?" Aunt Christa asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'm aware of the trouble I'm causing her." He frowned.

Alice caught my attention, and lifted up a huge white suitcase. Before she could say anything, I asked her, "Are you moving here or something?"

"No," she replied, a wide grin on her face, "you are, for the time being, anyway." Her eyes were shining with excitment. She was up to something.

I sighed, and asked, "What's in the bag?" Even though I had a fairly good guess. I hoped I was wrong.

"A few outfits for you," she shugged innocently. "I know you don't have much here, and the little you have hardly matches at all." She eyed my t-shirt and jeans, took my hand and pulled me to the stairs. "Come on, I want to see how you look."

"Like you don't know," I grumbled. "Look in your head."

"Oh, stop being a spoil sport. It won't take long. Besides, Edward's fine here with your aunt. They need to discuss some things anyway."

"Fine," I sighed, but I had barely gotten the word out of my mouth before Alice flashed her set of perfect ultra-white teeth in a huge smile and whizzed me and the overlarge suitcase up the stairs.

When we arrived upstairs, she began unpacking the bag with unbelievable speed, laying the not few, but many outfits on any flat surface she could find in my small guest bedroom. When she covered all but a small walkway of floor with clothes, I could see there were still more outfits in the case.

Alice walked carefully over to me. "So which do you want to try on first? How about this blue one? Or the pink one? Oh, or maybe that dress?" I groaned loudly. The torture session had begun.

Alice made me model every outfit I put on, looking at it from every angle. We only took a break once, and that was because I had to eat lunch. We spent five hours in that room, and I still had more things to try on. "Please can we just do the rest later?" I asked her what seemed like the hundreth time. "Please?"

"Oh, ok, fine." I was surprised. I thought she was going to keep me prisoner here as her personal dress-up doll until all of the outfits had been modeled. I was glad that I was wrong, because that would've meant I would have been stuck here for a week.

Then she smiled brightly. She was too happy. I wondered what horror she had in store for me next. She pulled out a small matching white bag from the suitcase and walked over to me.

"Oh, no," I told her while backing up. "No makeovers."

"Come on, Bella, please?" she begged. And smiled. She knew she was going to get her way.

"No, Alice, haven't I suffered enough?" Just then, I tripped over a pair of high heels laying on the floor, and she caught me and dragged me to the bathroom.

"I hate you, Alice."

"Oh, you won't when I'm through with you," she said brightly.

She killed another two hours by giving me a mani-pedi, spreading powder on my face, applying lipstick and mascara, and styling my hair. I have to admit, she did do a good job, but right after she showed me my new face in the mirror, I washed all of the makeup off in the sink.

"You know, Alice, you were wrong yesterday," I told her.

"If this is still about the time..." she trailed off.

"No, you were wrong about why I'm grumpy. It's being treated like a live barbie doll, not lack of sleep that has me grouchy."

"I have my reasons, Bella."

I looked around. I just realized that several people were missing. "Hey, where is everybody? Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie?"

"House hunting. Again, we're all going to be here for a while."

"Hey, can we go downstairs now? I want to see Edward," I asked her.

"Sure," she said, and we went down the stairs.

Edward and Aunt Christa were sitting in the living room. I had a feeling that they were having a conversation, but stopped when they heard, with their oversensitive hearing, me requesting going down a level to see Edward.

"So what's been going on?" I asked Edward as I went to sit next to him.

"I've just have been talking to your aunt. Were you having fun?" He chuckled.

"Sure, if the definition of fun was 'being forced to model fashionable clothes against your will only because the person who is forcing you is a thousand times stronger than you,'" I replied. Both Edward and Aunt Christa laughed, and Alice just rolled her eyes.

Alice suddenly had a small silver phone up to her ear. "Hey, what is it Jasper?" she asked into it with a smile. As if she didn't already know the whole reason for him phoning her.

"I know! Great location! It's so beautiful!" she replied to what he said on the other line. "Alright, we'll be right there." She snapped the phone shut, and turned to Edward, who turned to me.

"Jasper has found us a house, and now we have to go," he told me. I pouted. "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Really? You're starting tomorrow too?" I asked, relieved.

"Yeah, we all are."

"Well that's good, I don't think I could take another first day alone."

"Well, goodnight," he said and kissed me on my forehead.

"'Night," I sighed, and he left.


	3. East High

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter Three: East High**

* * *

After Edward and Alice left, Aunt Christa turned to me, her expression worried.

"You and Edward seem more serious than I thought."

I shrugged. I walked to the kitchen, ready to search for some dinner.

"Bella, you know I'm worried," she said from behind me, which made me jump. "I mean, he is a nice boy, but you know that even he can lose control. One second, one decision is all it takes, and things could end very badly."

"I know, I'm well aware of that," I snapped. I didn't feel like cooking, so I dug up some ham from the refrigerator and grabbed some bread from the pantry.

"Are you?" Aunt Christa asked.

"Yes, and I really don't feel like having another conversation about my safety right now. Edward beat you to it about two weeks ago."

"Hmm," she said and left the room.

That night I hardly got any sleep. It wasn't because I was nervous about starting at East High, because that'll be a snap. I mean, I already know five people going there, and they all happen to be starting the same day as me. No, what kept me awake was waiting for Edward. I had gotten used to seeing him in my bedroom in Forks, and I was hurt when he didn't show.

I woke up that morning exhausted. Staying up was not a good idea, especially since I was still tired from the nightmare from the night before.

I looked through the many outfits Alice had left for me, trying to decide if there was any casual clothes in there, but failing to see any that meet my needs. I settled on a khaki skirt and a light blue blouse, which was still too dressy for my taste, but I figured that this was going to be the best I was going to get.

Aunt Christa was waiting downstairs with breakfast. I wondered if this was going to become some sort of routine, Aunt Christa cooking all of the meals instead of me, even though she can't eat any of it.

"Why, don't you look pretty," she commented.

"Thanks. Alice got it for me." I frowned slightly, but she didn't appear to notice.

I ate my eggs and toast quickly. I went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

After I was done, I went back downstairs. And then I wondered, was Edward going to pick me up, or was I supposed to get a ride with my aunt?

I was about to go in panic mode when a short honk sounded from the front. I peeked out the window to see Edward in his silver Volvo waiting in the driveway outside. He grinned at me, and I grabbed my bag, which Edward had brought from my house in Forks. I told Aunt Christa goodbye, then went out the front door.

As I climbed in the car, I noticed Edward's family was missing once again, this time Alice included.

"Where's your family?" I asked him.

"They took Rosalie's car." He smiled at me.

Already, we were at East High. Though the setting was different, Edward still drove like a maniac.

I took in the scene around me. The school was big, about the same size as my old one in Phoenix and built with grey stone. There was a stone clock at the top of the third and final story, with red banners with the school mascot on either side, one bearing the word "respect," the other with the word "strength." What looked like hundreds of kids were standing scattered all over the lawn. I was overcome by an abrupt wave of nerves.

"Ready?" Edward asked me, and I suddenly realized I wasn't alone.

"Not a bit. Let's get this over with." I smiled slightly, and we walked, holding hands, up the long sidewalk and to the double doors of East High.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this is a very short chapter (it's not even half as long as the first two). I had to cut a huge portion of the chapter to go along with the new ending I have, but I am going to finish it and post it, and any other outtakes, at the end of the story. I know you are all probably mad because take so long to update and you're left with this cliffhanger stuck on a tiny six hundred-word chapter, but I seriously will rush to get the next one to you.**

**I'll update soon!**

**-Abbie**


	4. More East High

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter Four: More East High**

* * *

The first part of my day was bad. Edward and I had nearly the same schedules, so that was good, except we had History, Spanish, and Trig at different times,so I didn't have him for support in those classes.

In first period History, all the teacher really made me do was wave and go to my seat, which wouldn't be bad for a regular person. But as I walked to my seat, I tripped on someone's book in the aisle, and caught myself on somebody else's desk. Everyone snickered, especially the owner of the desk I was clinging to.

The good news was Edward was there to walk me to my next class after History ended. Even though he had the same class as me, it was still nice he walked all the way to me when English was right next door to Trig.

The good part about us both being new students is that we always got the two seats in the back that are never filled. The bad thing is everyone stares, even if you _are_ sitting so far back you can hardly see the board.

Second and third period were bearable, but fourth was terrible. In Spanish, the teacher made me introduce myself to the class.

"Um, hi, I'm Bella," I muttered, a little louder than a whisper. I waved once, then began to sit back in my seat, but tripped over my feet and fell on my face in the aisle. More laughter. Great.

The Spanish teacher frowned at my use of English, then began teaching, talking only in Spanish. Looks like Albuquerque was way ahead of my Spanish class in Forks, because I could only pick out a few words, like _el, la, esta, es, _and _y_. Occasionally the teacher would call on me with a question completely in Spanish, even though I never raised my hand. I would answer, "¿qué?" and everyone would laugh. All and all, a terrible first day.

Edward met me at the door when Spanish was over. "How was it?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Horrible. The teacher made me introduce myself to the class, I tripped and fell flat on my face, the teacher only spoke in Spanish and I didn't understand a word of it, and she called on me when I didn't raise my hand with a question in Spanish that I had no idea the anwer to, so all I said was '¿qué?' and everyone laughed!" I replied in a rush. He squeezed my hand sympathetically as we continued walking.

By lunch I was worn out. Albuquerque was so far ahead of the things taught in Forks I had a hard time adjusting. Edward led me to an empty table off to the side so we could have some privacy. I set my tray down on the round table and nearly tripped getting into the circular seat.

I glanced around the cafeteria. This school sure was into school spirit, I thought as I took a bite of my salad. All of the tables were round and red with a white "E" stamped on them. There where huge red and white decorations on the back walls, a lot of it having to do with sports and the cat logo.

It was huge too, it had three levels. There were only tables on the bottom floor, but still. One wall was a huge window, and I was reminded of the Cullens' home in Forks.

I looked around me and saw a girl glaring at me. If looks could kill. . .

"What's her problem," I asked Edward. He glanced at the girl I now had my back to. He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, her problem is you. She had a major crush on me in Trig, and then she saw me take your hand on the way to English, so she's jealous I already have a girlfriend on the first day." He smiled.

"Really? She looks pretty angry . . ." I trailed off. Edward sighed.

The rest of the day was better, most likely since I had Edward there, though we did get some curious stares from the rest of the students and some of the teachers because of our obvious chemistry.

And in Trig, I was getting some death glares from a lot of the girls. I guessed they were because Edward wasn't there, and they were jealous I was already with him. But I don't blame them, I mean he is incredibly beautiful, and gorgeous, and smart. . .

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of the bell, signalling the end of the school day. Edward was already waiting for me outside the classroom, and he smiled as he took my hand.

"So, that wasn't such a bad first, was it?" he said to me.

"No, it went by a lot better than my last one." I grinned at him.

We walked to the student parking lot slowly, occasionally we asked each other more about our day or Edward asked one of his many trivial questions he had not gotten the chance to ask a few weeks ago.

We emerged through the double-doors into the bright, sunny parking lot. Luckily we were standing under an awning, because if we weren't Edward would be a beautiful beacon of a rainbow of light reflecting off of his pale skin.

We kept to the sidewalk, which was shaded by the looming three-story school building. Everyone was staring at us. Well, not exactly us together, more like goggling at Edward or glaring at me or our hands, which were intertwined.

Eventually we made it to the haven of the Volvo. Edward had parked it under one of the few trees, which cast a perfect shadow over it, just big enough that he could slip in the driver's seat without so much as a hair touching outside of our protective shade.

As we sped down the highway, Edward asked, "Bella, do you want to see our new house?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied and smiled. I was curious to see the Clullens' newest hideaway.

"Alright."

We arrived at the house in under five minutes, even though it was right outside of the Albuquerque city limits.

The house was large, though not as big as the Cullens' mansion in Forks. It was three stories tall and a light beige color, with a long shed that doubled as a garage. Tall, beautiful palm trees were swaying in front of the Cullens' new home, and there looked to be quite a few trees behind what I could see of the backyard, possibly even a forest, Which was highly uncommon in an area so dry. It did have quite a charm to it, though.

Edward opened my door and raced me inside.

The interior looked almost exactly like the Cullen house in Forks, only the rooms were shaped different. Instead of the back wall being entirely made of glass, each room instead had an extremely large bay window, though why anyone would want to stare at a forest of trees is beyond me.

"Wow, it's so similar," I commented to Edward.

"Yeah, Esme brought the furniture down."

"Esme?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, I guess it slipped my mind. Esme moving down here with us. You can't expect a bunch of high school kids to live alone in a house, can you?" He smiled at me.

"But Charlie!"

"Bella, you need to relax." Alice drifted down from the staircase. "Charlie's fine, Carlisle's still in Forks." I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Alice beat me to it. "Esme's upstairs right now putting the rest of the rooms together. Breathe, Bella, Charlie's fine." I realized I had been holding my breath, so I took a big gulp of air.

Edward was just about to take me on a tour of the rest of the house when suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Alice! Alice!" We both called. Edward looked at her, shocked, as Alice's eyes became focused once more.

"What is it?" I asked, but I already had a pretty good idea.

Edward and Alice both turned to me, and together in the same grim tone, said one word. "James."


	5. Oh, No

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter Five: Oh, No**

* * *

"James?" I echoed. "Is he here?" I frantically searched around me, looking for those vicious red eyes.

"No, but he will be. He found out you're not in Phoenix anymore. He doesn't exactly _know_ where you are, but that extra sense is going to lead him here," Alice quickly told me. Of course, the special extra power that some vampires had. Alice had her visions, Jasper messed with your emotions, Edward could read minds, and James had his tracking sense that made him all the more dangerous.

My attention returned to Alice and Edward, who I saw a were having quick, silent exchange between the two of them. Edward looked at Alice with a slightly pleading look, and then he would start grinding his teeth in frustration a split second before Alice shook her head ever so slightly. This pattern continued quickly a few more times, then I broke the chain.

"Edward," I said to get his attention. His head jerked back to me. "So where are we going now?" I asked, hoping the fear wasn't showing in my voice.

"No where," Edward said. "We're pretty safe here. We almost have our entire family here, plus your aunt." I saw a sudden fury burn in his eyes. "It's going to end _here_." I could hear the determination in his voice, and I had no doubt about his words. But who would win in the end? If we somehow did kill James, would we lose someone? Would we both lose either way? If James got Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, or Edward first, before we to killed him, sure we would win, but we would also lose. I had to end this somehow. I could not stand to see one of the Cullens dying just to protect _me_. I knew that this would be next to impossible, but there had to be a way.

While I was thinking all of this, Edward suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's get you home."

"To Forks?" I asked, confused. With this whole James thing going on, I was more focused on far away places than the present.

"No, to your aunt. Besides, we have to tell her anyway." As he said this, the rest of the Cullens, with the exception of Carlisle, drifted down, their expressions varying from grim to fury to, in Emmett's case, excitement. He was going to get a crack at James, and they'll have no one to blame but me when he gets hurt.

I couldn't think about the possibilities as Alice turned to them to fill them in on the finer points of her vision, since they had undoubtedly heard our entire conversation already.

It was a relief to finally make it to the car, helping to get their faces out of my head. But my relief was short lived, because Edward was quiet the whole ride to my aunt's house, which gave my mind plenty of time to wander and dwell upon my less pleasant thoughts.

As we made our way into Aunt Christa's living room, I walked immediately to the couch and sat down, trying my hardest to drown out Edward's quick conversation with my aunt.

"Can't Alice just see where the best place for you to take Bella to? I mean, Shouldn't she be able to see the place where James would never think to look?" I unwillingly heard Aunt Christa asking Edward.

"No, Alice's visions come only after the decision has been made, so we would have to fully decide on the city we are going to before she can even see us there. And James would have to make the decision to not look in a specific area, which he hasn't, since Alice hasn't caught onto that yet. We're pretty good here, seven, including you, mature vampires against a single hunter? James wouldn't dare. He'll probably just hang around the area and look for a way to break through our defenses, or wait for us to leave Bella in the open, which he knows will most likely never happen." And then that mad gleam was in Edward's eyes once again. "But we're going to end it," he stated with confidence, "here."

Aunt Christa's gaze shifted to where I sat, as if she had just realized I was there. "Oh, Bella. Are you hungry?"

"I don't think I can eat right now," I replied. I felt like I was going to throw up, actually.

She looked at me sympathetically, and Edward sat down next to me and took my hand.

She walked to the kitchen anyway, only to find little food in the pantry and refrigerator. "Oh, we hardly have anything left!" she exclaimed. "Bella, I'm going to run to the store." And then she looked at Edward, then back at me. "Be good," she said to me, and then left.

I shook my head, then spiraled back into anxiety mode as I remembered the afternoon. Edward seemed to notice my panic, and understood immediately.

"It's fine," he said. "Everything's fine. He's not going to touch you. We'll take care of him."

"That's exactly what I'm nervous about," I looked up at him. "What if someone in your family gets hurt?" I heaved a sigh. "I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Bella," he murmured. "That's not going to happen. It's seven against one. There's nothing to worry about." He kissed my forehead reassuringly. At least, he was probably aiming for reassuring. Nothing could make me feel better at this point.

I buried my face into his chest, and he began stroking my hair. I don't know how long we sat like that, but suddenly Edward gently pushed me away as he stood up. I looked at his face. Shock covered every inch of it.

"What is it?" I asked. Then my eyes widened. James, already here?

As if to confirm my guess, he pulled me behind him.

"It's your aunt," he said. My aunt? What did she have to do with anything.

She suddenly appeared at the door, sobbing heavily, though without tears.

Ok, what was going on? And then I saw Aunt Christa's eyes.

She had ditched the contacts as soon as she heard that I knew about her being a vampire. The first chance she got she drove to the closest forest to test out the Cullen's hunting habits. She had come back with reddish orange eyes, which I was already getting used to. But that's not how her eyes looked now.

Her eyes were red. Bright red.


	6. Things Are About To Get Bad

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter Six: Things Are About to Get Bad**

* * *

"Aunt Christa?" I said uncertainly, and took a step forward. Edward held me back with his arm, lowering himself into a defensive crouch. Aunt Christa ignored this and sat on the couch, still sobbing tearlessly. I walked toward her to comfort her, and this time Edward didn't stop me. He had straightened back up, and I took that as a sign that it was safe. Not that that would have stopped me before. My aunt was in trouble, and I needed to help her.

I sat next to her, though I left a big gap between us, just to give her a little space.

Still sobbing, she buried her face in her hands. "I attacked him," she muttered, barely audible. "I don't know what came over me, he just smelled so good, I dropped the groceries and leaped at him." She was shaking her head violently now. "I realized what was happening, and left him bleeding in an alley. He was just a boy and I left him bleeding in the street." She shook her head and looked up. "Bella, you have to get away from here. Get away from me." She looked me over, my expression still shocked, and then shouted, "Go!"

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave, I hadn't realized how much I had missed the sun and the heat since moving to Forks. My aunt was an emotional wreck, and I had no idea how to comfort her. My instinct was to give her a big hug and tell her everythng was fine, accidents happen, but I was afraid that would only much things worse, with me being human and all.

So I stayed there, unmoving, still in the same position I had been in since I sat down.

Edward patted my arm. "Go upstairs and pack your bag," he whispered.

"But-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Just do it."

"But I want to stay here. In Albuquerque."

"Fine, just hurry up. It'll be easier for your aunt if you do."

I looked at Aunt Christa. She probably heard our entire conversation, but seemed to be too wrapped up in her sorrow to notice us too much.

Even though I rushed to pack all of my possessions, it still took so long to pile everything into my bags that Edward had to come up and help me. If the only things I had to pack were the items I brought with me, I would've been done in five minutes. But I had so much more than I came with, do to Alice and her never-ending pile of brand-new designer clothes.

I tried helping Edward with fitting the clothes into my suitcases, but I only got in the way. "Why don't you just go out to the car?" he suggested.

As I reached to open the door, Edward was there, beating me to it, the bags already in the back. He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, and held out the door. I climbed in uncertainly, because I just realized I had no idea where we were off to now. Surely he understood that Aunt just had a minor slip-up, and that she'd be back to herself as soon as she got over what happened.

Edward was flying down the highway, weaving through slow divers on their way home after a long day at work.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward from the passenger seat.

"Somewhere far away from here."

"Why? You know that was just an accident with Aunt Christa. It could happen with any one of your family! I can't leave her!" I shouted.

"It's not just about her," he said, looking straight ahead, avoiding my eyes.

"What then? James?" I looked at him. "James? Really? But you were so confident about the whole issue a few hours ago." Had it only been a few hours?

"That was before this thing with your aunt. That changed everything."

"How? So she attacked someone. How has that got anything to do with James?" And how would he even know about a relation with the incident and James, if they were related after all? Unless. . . "Did Alice call you while I was upstairs?"

He sighed. "Yes. She was a little late on warning us about Aunt Christa, because it was such a quick descision, but she did inform me of something else she saw, and that is the reason we're leaving."

"What did she tell you?" I asked urgently. He shook his head. "Tell me, please!"

Edward sighed again. "Fine. Alice didn't see specifics, but she did see more than the average number of vampires in the city, and James was connected to it."

"Yes, there _are _extra vampires in Albuquerque, six, all vegetarians, there because of a certain tracker, whose name happens to be James."

Edward rolled his eyes. And then another thought popped into my head. "Wait . . . Aunt Christa said she left the guy bleeding," I said, shivering. "So could that mean . . . that he could become . . ." I trailed off, horrified, as Edward caught on.

He quickly made a sharp U-turn and headed back towards Albuquerque. At least, that was what I assumed until he turned onto a side road. "Where are we going?"

"You're going to stay with the rest of my family while I find that boy. Which shouldn't be too hard, considering how I know exactly where he is." He pulled into the driveway.

"Wait, how do you know where he is?" I asked.

He opened the door for me. "I can hear your aunt's thoughts, remember?" He pulled me to the front door of the house. "Now you stay put, I'll be back soon." Edward kissed me quickly and left so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it.


	7. Back to the Cullens'

**Sorry this update took so long, my friend who helps me with proofreading was in _Hawaii_ and _ignored_ her email for a while. But finally she checked it and _Ta Da!,_ chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**-Abbie**

* * *

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter Seven: Back to the Cullens'**

* * *

After Edward disappeared out of sight, I opened the door. Esme was in the front room, rearranging decorations different ways. "Hey, Bella. Tell me where this vase looks better. Here," she placed a crystal vase filled with different flowers on the fireplace mantle, "Or here?" She moved the vase to a decorative table.

"Uh, it looks fine anywhere," I mumbled.

Esme looked at me. "Hey, where did Edward go?" she asked.

"Alice didn't tell you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "She's out shopping with Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper are hunting. It's only you and me here." She sighed. "So where is he?"

I took a deep breath and the whole story came tumbling out, Esme only nodding and hugging me when I came to parts that were hard to get out.

"Oh, it'll be fine, Bella," she said to me. She straightened up. "Alice and Rosalie are back."

Rosalie and Alice came through the door carrying large shopping bags, so many of them that if any human tried to carry them they would surely topple over.

Rosalie took her stuff upstairs. Alice just set her bags on the floor, her expression confused and worried, and slightly mad about something. She locked her eyes on me.

"Bella," Alice said. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, shouldn't you know what happened?" I asked.

"I know about your aunt," she said. "and that Edward went to find that kid, but that's not what I mean." She paused. "I was getting worried . . . something's definitely wrong. I can't see anything about James."

"What?" I shouted. "Did you tell Edward?"

"No, it only started about ten minutes ago. I tried calling him, but he left his phone at your aunt's house."

I glanced at Esme, and was surprised. She looked a bit scared. I looked back at Alice, and she just looked really aggravated, probably because of her lack of visions.

"How, though, Alice?" asked Esme.

Alice shrugged, still angry. "It's not James, it's something else. It's blocking James' future, and almost everone's future that is connected to his. I can still see our futures somewhat, but it's blurry." She frowned and sat down on the sofa. "It's all giving me a major headache."

"Can vampires even get headaches?" I asked curiously. Esme shrugged, and Alice mumbled something low that sounded like "It sure does feel like it."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Alice and Esme whipped their heads towards the door. I looked that way, too, wondering what was going on now. "Edward's back," Esme said, thought there was something off about her tone.

Sure enough I heard a car door slam, and Edward came through the front door, frowning, and looking as angry as Alice was when she got home.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"The boy's gone. Someone took him." I could tell by the tone of those last few words he knew exactly who did take the kid.

"Who?"

He ignored my question, and looked at Alice. "How?" he asked. She probably just thought of the answer in her head, because Edward said, "But that hasn't happened before! There's no way!"

"Um, Edward," I interrupted, "other people in the room, here."

Alice turned to Esme and me and said, "He's talking about my vision."

I nodded. "So who did take the guy?" I asked her.

"I'm not positive, but I have a fairly good guess."

It took me a second to fully process those words. She has a _guess_? Since when does Alice guess on anything? Doesn't she just see in the future . . . and then it came to me. She can't. "James," I said aloud.

"Or someone working for him, but yes," Alice said.

Edward took my arm. "Come on, we're leaving."

"No!" I protested. "I'm tired of running. It doesn't matter where we are, he's still going to find us! And he'll still hurt innocent people around me, whether I know them or not! Edward, it doesn't matter where we go!"

"Yes it does. I'll keep you safe. Now come on." He was about to start pulling me. I don't know why, but I just had to stay in Albuquerque.

"Edward, stop!" I yelled. He loosened his grip on my arm. "Why can't we just stay here? An hour ago your the one who said that we're as safe here as we would be anywhere else. Safer, probably, because your family's here." These weren't his exact words, but they were close enough. "So were you just saying that earlier?"

Edward frowned. I had him, and he knew it. Finally, he sighed. "Fine," he said. "But you'll have to stay here."

"I can live with that."

He went outside to the Volvo and came back with my bags that he had left in there when he had dropped me off here, at his house. Edward led me upstairs to a spacious room. I liked it, it was decorated with a touch that could only be Esme's. All of the furniture tied in together, though they really didn't match. The entire back wall was made of glass and looked out to the woods behind the house. It was like a little piece of home, Forks, all the way here in New Mexico.

Calling Forks home in my mind surprised me, and I realized it was true. I loved Forks, and how the thick forests and the always present blanket of clouds now felt protective instead of restraining like they had when I had first arrived there. The dry, flat land and vast blue skies of New Mexico now made me feel so out in the open and vulnerable. I shivered, and suddenly had a wave of homesickness.

I got over feeling homesick, and to Edward, who was waiting by the door while I explored the room, I said, "It's perfect," and gestured to the room. He put down my suitcases.

Alice came in. She opened my bags and started unpacking. "I'll help you unpack. I have a few more things I picked out for you while Rose and I were shopping." She grinned, and I groaned. She quickly put everything away in a large walk-in closet.

She left, and I turned to Edward, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Alice. And your reactions to the pile of clothes she's going to bring in."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"You'd think that she was bringing out a large knife and was about to cut you into pieces by the look of your face." He grinned.

"She sure is taking a while. Is her room all the way on the other side of the house?" I asked hopefully.

"Actually, it's right across the hall," called Alice from her room. "I'm just trying to decide which outfits to take over there first. I know your going to pitch a fit whatever the clothes, so I'm trying to pick the ones that'll look best on you."

"Oh no," I said. "Maybe we _should_ leave."

"Too late," Alice said, carrying a mountain of clothes. I groaned.

Edward smiled and kissed me. "Have fun," he said, and left me to my doom.


	8. Surprises

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter Eight: Surprises**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and it took me a minute to realize where I was. Really, if Alice hadn't came barging throught the door, and I didn't see the closet filled with innumerable pants, skirts, shirts, and dresses, I would still be puzzling on where I was. But as Alice strode through the door, saying how she was going to pick out my outfit for the day, I remembered everything.

The first day of East High. Aunt Christa. The missing boy. James. Moving to the Cullens' for the time being.

When Alice left the room, I slipped on the clothes she laid out for me, trying hard not to see the designer labels.

I walked downstairs and smelled something coming from the kitchen. Edward was standing by the table, next to a plate of eggs he made just for me. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he greeted me.

"Thanks," I said, and sat down. "Wait, where is everyone?" I asked, just noticing that Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all gone.

"Esme is downtown picking out buying curtains, and everyone else already left for school. Alice is still here because she wanted to make sure that you wore her outfit," Edward informed me.

Alice came in the room. "Just so you know, I had that specifically picked out for today, and I wasn't sure if you would wear it or not. Oh, and you better hurry up. We're running kind of late."

"Ok," I said and took a bite of the eggs. They were delicious. "Wow, Edward, where did you learn to make these?" I asked him.

"Food Network." he smiled. I took a few more bites, and we left for East High.

Returning to East High was almost like my first day all over again, only without the awkward introductions. There were more jealous glares from most of the girls, and I was just as clumsy as usual. But the worse part of the day was Spanish. It turns out that the girl who was glaring at me in cafeteria my first day was also in that class, and happened to sit right next to me.

Normally in my classes without Edward, everyone just ignored me, and laughed when I said something stupid or tripped, but this girl treated me just like all of the other girls did when Edward was around, giving me jealous glares the whole time. I soon learned her name, Gabriella Montez, and that she was the new girl before I came, having transferred to East High just after New Years.

The bell rang for the end of class, and in my hurry to leave I tripped over my desk and fell flat on my face. Everyone laughed, of course, but Gabriella laughed the loudest, tossing her wavy black hair as she strode away, still gigling over my fall.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the door as quickly as I possibly could without falling down, which, I'm sad to say, isn't fast at all.

I made it through the door, still red-faced from my clumsiness, to find Edward leaning against the wall ignoring a girl who was unsuccessfully trying to make a conversation with him.

She was a pretty girl, with blonde hair waving perfectly down her back and lips turned into a confident smile, even though Edward wasn't showing the slightest interest in her. Her clothes were flashy and covered in sequins and glitter, something I wouldn't be caught dead in even if my life depended on it. Her make-up was overdone, and looked way too over-dramatic for a normal day at school. Her voice also seemed to have a self-confident air too it, as if she could never say the wrong things. What also annoyed me was the tone she talked in; it seemed as if every word that left her lips were saying _I rule the school. No one and nothing can stop me from getting what I want._I guessed that she was an athlete, cheerleader perhaps, or at least on the student council or something, but that didn't seem her style. She looked like she loved to be in the spotlight, and expected that light to follow her wherever she goes.

Well, princess, you better learn to take some disappointment, I thought as Edward walked over to me without even glancing at miss drama queen. She put on a good face and said a cheerful "Well, see you!" before Edward and I walked away without a backward glance.

The rest of the day moved sluggishly as I tried unsuccessfully to catch up to the advanced curriculum. I honestly don't know how people like that blonde girl survive.

Lunch soon arrived, and Edward and I once again sat at a table that was out of the way and brought no immediate attention to us, though a lot of people were already staring at us, mostly girls at Edward. I sighed and sat down, already tired of the stares of the entire student body. I thought that I would be used to people watching my every move, but this was worse, with the student population being about ten times more than in Forks.

I was picking over my salad, occasionally looking at people passing by only to find them glaring in my direction, when I saw the blonde girl walking not to the jock table as I thought she would, but to the drama club table. She sat down next to a boy with the same blonde hair, but lacking self-confidence, as her. I suspected he was her brother, not only because he wasn't too much to look at, but also because he doesn't look like the type of guy she would talk to if that weren't the case, and the fact that she was flirting too much with Edward to have had a boyfriend, though that would have to mean that every female on campus is single, but still. She seems like the kind of girl who would at least break up with her boyfriend before chasing after another guy.

I noticed Gabriella was sitting a few tables over from her, and I saw her look in my direction. I was about to look away before I realized that she was looking at Edward or me, but at the table some ways behind us, the jock table. I glanced that way, too, to find that nearly all of the faces were gloomy and depressed.

"What happened over there?" I asked Edward, inclining my head toward the somber athletes. "Did they lose a major basketball game or something?"

Edward shook his head. "No, actually they're all sad about a missing player. His name's Chad Danforth. He's never run away from home, and was not showing even the slightest sign of depression before disappearing yesterday. Everyone's worried." Edward shook his head again. "And we're the only ones who know what happened to him.

I started to ask him how I knew about someone I had just heard about today when a thought clicked in place and sent a shiver down my spine. "So Chad is the . . ."

"Missing boy," Edward finished for me.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a haze. I couldn't concentrate at all on any of the work I had in the rest of my classes. I was to distracted by the facts I didn't want to hear, but were haunting my mind anyway.

The boy from that alley I had previously pictured as just some poor teen that hung out on the streets in his spare time. But now I had the name of that kid, Chad Danford, and have seen all of his friends worried about him. Of course, I didn't know Chad personally, but that made the whole deal even worse to think about. He had his whole life ahead of him, possibly with a basketball-related job (I have heard he was pretty good), plenty of friends, and it was even rumored that he was planning to ask out Taylor McKessie, the unofficial leader of the school's intellectual group and an extreme anti-jock, something completely unheard of at East High. He had a lot going on, and then all of it ended from just one mistake made by my aunt.

I felt like kicking myself for letting Aunt Christa go alone to the store. Sure, I couldn't have stopped her, but maybe if I was there it would have prevented her from harming Chad in the first place. Or she could've went after him anyway, and this whole mess is bad enough without a replay running through my head. Or I could've gotten in the way, and it could've been me, not Chad, who was attacked. Even if I did survive, becoming a vampire, no one would ever hear the end of it.

After English, I made the mistake of deciding to go to the resteroom. There were of course a group of girls gossiping inside as usual, who glared at me as I made my way to a stall. Then they began gossiping again.

"So, Halle, which one is hotter?" asked one, obviously continuing the conversation they were having before I entered the room.

"Hmm, who are my choices again?" Halle said.

"Um, let's say . . . Troy Bolton or Edward Cullen," The first girl replied.

"Really, Nicole?" Halle scoffed. "It's no contest, Edward, though he's taken."

"Yeah, that Bella girl." The girl named Nicole sneered my name. I frowned. "But I doubt they'll be together much longer. It's only a matter of time before Edward realizes that there are prettier and much more attractive people than her." I wondered if they even remembered I was in here. "But if I was to date one of them, it'd be Troy, because he's already available. I really wouldn't want to wait. And even though he doesn't look as hot as Edward, he's still nice to look at." I rolled my eyes. These girls are really shallow.

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll go out with anyone right now," a third girl said, and I could tell by her tone that there was more to that statement. Apparently, so could the others.

"Why not?" Halle asked.

"Yeah, Chelsea, spill," Nicole said.

"Well, Chad is his best friend," Chelsea said, as though stating the obvious. Then she lowered her voice slightly. "And I heard he's going to set up a whole search party to find him. And that he's going to talk to the principal to see if we can have a fundraiser so we can hire a search team. He's really serious about this."

"But that doesn't mean he won't date," a new girl said, who's voice I instantly recognized as the blonde who tried to flirt with Edward's.

"Sharpay! How are you?" Chelsea greeted the blonde.

"Save it," Sharpay growled. "And, Chelsea, you can stop spreading those little rumors, no one's going to listen no matter how untrue they are."

I heard the door open and close, and guessed that Chelsea left.

"So Troy _is_ still dating?" Even I could hear the hope in Nicole's voice.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Little Miss Car Wreck," Sharpay snapped. I imagined Nicole scowled.

"Not now," she muttered to who I assumed was Halle, who must have wanted to know what that was all about.

"Anyway, Troy is mine, or at least, he's going to be," Sharpay's voice continued.

Halle blurted, "But isn't that what you said about Edward? Did you give up?"

I decided that this conversation was going a little too far, so I flushed the toilet and banged my way loudly out of the stall. The group of three had their backs to me, and ignored me as if I wasn't even there. I turned on the faucet so that as much water as possible gushed out, but they still didn't react. I began scrubbing my hands, splashing the water as loudly as I could. Still nothing.

Sharpay laughed forcefully. Maybe she did know I was here. "Halle, Edward is _taken_," she said as though she wouldn't dream of stealing someone else's guy. Right.

I expected the conversation to end there, but it didn't. "No, I'm not giving up, he's just not my goal anymore." Sharpay tossed her hair impatiently. "Troy has so much going for him. Star of the basketball team, most popular guy in school, while all Edward has is looks and some chick from the village he's from." Ok, well this _chick_ is getting really mad. I was about to storm out of there when I thought better of it. Instead I settled for a calm walk, and a level "Hello" just to suggest I heard everything, but don't care.

I walked past them, and they looked shocked to see me. I opened my mouth to greet them as I planned, but at that moment I tripped on what I suspected to be Sharpay's heel. Halle, bless her, caught me just in time.

"Sorry," I told her, then hurried out without a backward glance.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming! And don't worry, there's more fun on the way, I'm already well into the next chapter, which is extremely fun to write. And maybe I'll even finish it soon and post it without waiting a week! Though I could change my mind and just wait until Sunday like I usually do. But if I get some reviews, I may decide not to wait. . .**

**-Abbie**


	9. Strange Things Are Happening

I decided not to tell Edward about my little run-in with those girls and Sharpay in the bathroom. I mean, he probably already knew about all of that and more, plus it wasn't important.

So, as we walked out the doors of East High, he probably suspected my silence had to do with James or Chad, when it was really just about the whole day.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting by the Volvo, since Rosalie and Alice took the BMW for another shopping trip, since Alice claims they help her head feel better by getting her mind off of her blurry visions.

Everyone was out in the parking lot, all in one big crowd, which really isn't normal. Well, I've only been here two days, but I'm almost positive that students all standing together in a clump and chatting instead of racing to their cars so they can go home or hit the mall or whatever is not what usually happens. Then I noticed the neon fliers that were in a lot people's hands. I gave Edward a look and walked over to the crowd and he followed.

Today was overcast, which was pretty unusual weather for Albuquerque. The other students saw it as an omen, or at least, that's what I heard someone say.

I zig-zagged through the crowd, with Edward behind me, and finally came to the center. Basketball players, cheerleaders, and other athletes were holding stacks of bright fliers, handing them to everyone within reach. Someone gave one to me, and I read the headline: Have You Seen This Kid? There was a picture of Chad Danforth, who looked a lot like that actor, Corbin Bleu, and a description of him and where he was last seen, on his way to the store to pick up some milk. I dropped the paper and turned around, taking Edward's hand, and went back through the crowd to the Volvo.

Edward unlocked it, and I got in the passenger seat while Jasper and Emmett climbed into the back. Edward slipped the key in the ignition and turned it. Nothing happened. He tried again. A faint _click_ sounded, but again, nothing happened.

"What?" Edward mumbled, and got out to check under the hood.

Emmett and Jasper got out as well. Jasper checked underneath the car, while Emmett just stood there, looking at the Volvo.

"Great," he said. "We're stuck here with all of these crazies."

I looked around towards the crowd again. And then I saw a tall guy with brown hair, Troy Bolton, standing in the bed of someone's truck near the crowd.

Troy was just standing there, looking all sad. And then, believe it or not, he started singing. "_I feel alone in this world/ With so much time to spend./ Though why would I do anything/ When I'm missing a friend?_"

Then a girl's voice joined in. "_I know everyone is sad,/ Moping hopelessly./ But with hope in our hearts,/ We'll find him, you will see._" I noticed Gabriella Montez standing right by the Ford troy was standing on top of.

I looked back to the crowd, but was surprised to find that everyone was still talking and handing out papers, just as they were before the singing, and acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, except that a basketball player was missing. I looked back to the Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They were both staring at the singing couple. Well, maybe I'm not crazy after all.

Gabriella and Troy harmonized. "_I know, that this is our chance./ We're gonna take a stand./ And I know it's true_." They continued with what seemed to be the chorus. "_That we'll find Chad, we'll all come through,/ Even though he looks like Corbin Bleu, oh. And with everyone at our sides/ I know we will find him./ It's something we will do._"

This was beyond weird. It seemed like everyone at East High was immune to the vocals of Troy and Gabriella except Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and me. And I knew I had heard that tune before, but I just couldn't place it.

While I was searching my brain for the tune they were singing, Troy started on to the next verse. "_Oh, yeah. Now, we will find Chad, mm."_

Then both together they sang, "_It's something we will do, oh."_

And finally I remembered what the notes were from. They were singing to that annoying karaoke song you always hear at parties, "The Start of Something New." Only it's been altered so that it talks about the search for the missing Chad. I actually think the original was better.

"_Yeah,_" Gabriella sang. "_And we will not be alone._"

Troy echoed. "_Alone. Alone._"

"_We've help from friends, too,_" sang Gabriella and Troy, looking into each other's eyes.

"_Oh, I know that this is our chance./We're gonna take a stand./ Oh, I know it's true._" They continued through the chorus. The song was beginning to get on my nerves. Apparently I wasn't alone.

Emmett burst out all of the sudden, "God, that's annoying." And then he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Yo, you two! On the Ford! _Shut up!_" They ignored him, as did everyone else. Emmett grounded his teeth in frustration. "Edward, are you almost done there?" he snapped.

"No," Edward replied, sounding every bit as frustrated as Emmett. "I have no idea what's wrong. Everything is in order, and this car has never broken down before, but it just refuses to start."

"Fine. I'll sit it the car. I don't suppose the radio works."

"No, it should work. The battery appears to be fine." Edward turned back to inspecting under the hood. Emmett turned the key in the ignition and pressed the power button on the radio. At first, nothing happened, so Emmett turned the knob controlling the volume as far as it would go. No music played, only static. He tried a different station. Still only static.

Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella were still singing. "_We'll find Chad, we'll all come through,/ Even though he looks like Corbin Bleu, oh./ And with everyone at our sides/ I know we will find him./ It's something we will do."_

_"It's something we will do," _Gabriella sang.

_"It's something we will do." _Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, and Gabriella blushed.

"Thank God," Emmett said. "I thought it would never end."

And then something strange happened. The Volvo jumped to a start. We all stared at the car.

"Emmett, did you do something?" Jasper started.

"No, did you or Edward fix it?" Emmett responded.

"No," Edward said. "Bella?"

"I didn't do anything." But I was seriously getting creeped out. We all jumped in the car and Edward drove us away, racing twice as fast as he normally goes.

* * *

We pulled up to the driveway to see that Alice and Rosalie were already home. I went inside to find Alice sitting on the sofa talking to Esme. I counted the bags surrounding the seat. Four. Something was definitely wrong.

I was about to ask what that problem was, but Alice spoke first. "So tell me, what _did_ happen in the parking lot at school?"

"Two student started singing," began Jasper.

"And no one noticed them, it was like nothing was going on at all," I chimed in.

Edward said, "And the Volvo stopped working, only for it to run like usual after the song ended."

"And now that stupid song is stuck in my head!" Emmett moaned, cursing his photographic memory.

"Be thankful it wasn't _Barbie Girl_," Jasper said.

Emmett screamed. "Thanks a lot, now I have that stuck in my head! And now I can't even think straight!"

"Like he could in the first place," Jasper muttered so low I could only hear because I was standing next to him. Alice wacked him on the back of the head, telling him to be nice.

"Anyway, I saw the whole thing at the mall. I was just wondering if it was true or not," Alice was saying.

"Wait, you saw it?" I asked. "How?"

Alice shrugged impatiantly. "It doesn't have anything to do with James, so I can see it."

"Oh," I said. It was pretty obvious.

"But that's not why I came home early." Of course it would have to be something important to force Alice out of the mall early. If she had it her way, she would live there.

Edward grabbed my arm, probably already hearing what Alice has to say from her thoughts. Great, just what I need, some bad news to end the strangest day of my life.

I sighed. "Ok, Alice, what is it?"

"Well, it's just that a few high schoolers' futures have disappeared."

"How many is a few?" Jasper asked.

Edward answered for Alice. "About half of the Junior and Senior classes."

"That's a few?"

"Gah!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. "I. Hate. This. Song!"

I rolled my eyes. "He still has Barbie Girl stuck in his head, doesn't he?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, and I think I've dropped a few IQ points just from hearing it. And it doesn't help that he only know the chorus."

"Make. It. _Stop!_" Emmett shouted.

Alice turned to Jasper. "Will you please shut him up?"

Emmett calmed down. Everyone thanked Jasper, especially Emmett.

"Ok, now that that's over with, what were we talking about again?" I said.

"I was just about to say that we're leaving," Edward stated.

I groaned. "Not that again. Please." Then I had another thought. "Though it would get us away from these crazy people. Ok, let's go."

Edward looked over to Alice, who looked like she was having a vision. As soon as Alice recovered, Edward said, "On second thought, maybe we should stay."

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked her, because I knew Edward wasn't going to tell me.

"Well. . ." she began.

"Alice!"

"Ok, as soon as you finished saying 'Ok, let's go' Everyone's future disappeared completely. And not like James's did, either. His is just blocked, which aggrivates me so much, but ours kind of just . . . disappeared altogether." Wonderful. "But don't worry," Alice continued. "It's fine now, since I told you all about it. Everyone's future is back to just being blurry."

Emmett said, "So we can leave?"

"We can, but I have a very bad feeling about it." And Alice's feelings are normally right. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Ok, about the song, I had to change the words because Fan Fiction has a rule that says you can't write the lyrics to a song. So I made my own, hope it's not too bad. But I do like it, since it fits in the story.**

**Another thing. I said last week that if I got some reviews, I would update before Sunday. Well here it is._ Why did I wait so long? _Because I only got three reviews for this chapter. I know that more than three people read this story, but I didn't think it was fair to wait longer just because everyone else didn't feel like reviewing.**

**A special thanks to Aaron Leach, Bookwormer1986, and AmyConebe, for their reviews on last week's chapter.**

**Your name could be next on the list- all you have to do is press that big button at the bottom that says "Review Chapter/Story". That's it.**

**And I think that I will put up my offer once more. If seven people or more review by next week, I'll put up the next chapter early, after I'm done after the seventh person reviews. If five- one people review, I'll put it up next Saturday. If nobody reviews, then let's just say that you won't see an update for a while.  
****I just realized I didn't say anything about if six people review. I guess you'll just have to wait and see if I'm in a good mood.**

**Review!**

**-Abbie**


	10. Invisible Girl

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter 10: The Invisible Girl**

* * *

The rest of the week wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought it would be. People weren't staring as much, and seemed to be accepting the fact that Edward wasn't going to give me up for a better girlfriend anytime soon. Sharpay, true to her word, had stopped flirting with Edward, or trying, I should say, instead focusing her targets on Troy Bolton. That Gabriella girl, she moved on as well, hanging out more with Troy, making a certain blonde queen bee very angry. I was finally catching up to my classes, and Edward was tutoring me in Spanish, so school was soon pretty bearable, even my classes without Edward. Everything was going great. Until Friday.

I woke up that morning excited. It was the weekend, and I would finally be able to spend some solid time with Edward, if Alice didn't force me to go shopping with her like she planned. Tonight was going to be movie night at the Cullens', and Rosalie was picking out the movie. I groaned along with everyone else when she told us it was going to be Mean Girls.

I was in a pretty good mood that morning. Then Edward pulled up to the parking lot.

Many students were wearing black. Few were acting like most kids on Fridays do, joking around and planning the weekend ahead. Most student were whispering, which was really out of character for a large group of high schoolers, especially right before the weekend.

Alice, who decided to ride with Edward and I today, broke the silence in the Volvo first. "Edward, what's going on with everyone? Is this some sort of remembrance day?" Alice said from the back. She frowned, aggravated, I guessed, because of the many holes in her vision.

Edward answered her question, his expression grim. "I suppose you could call it that." He paused, and sighed. "Three kids went missing last night. And they just realized that a girl has been missing for some time now.

"Awesome parents," I said sarcastically.

"They were just confused, at least that's what everyone else thinks. Her mother thought she was at her dad's, and her father thought she was at her mother's house. Her teachers didn't even notice she was gone, and she's been missing for two weeks now."

_What a perfect way to start off the weekend, _I thought to myself. _And an even better way to start the school day._

Class wasn't too hard that morning, thank goodness, it was pretty much all review. I was on autopilot, trying not to think of how much trouble I was causing by being in Albuquerque.

In Spanish, I felt someone's stare as it bore into me. I looked around to find some girl glaring at me, hands clenching the desk like if she let go there was going to be nothing to stop her from attacking me. Her strange red-black hair was parted down the middle and tucked behind each ear, bringing out her slanted, hate filled eyes. She flinched when she made eye contact with me, looking over her shoulder and down at herself and back at me. This time her expression was puzzled, but there was still a trace of hate in those dark eyes of hers.

She stared at me for the rest of class, and not once did anyone even seem notice her. Then again, having a teenage girl glaring in my general direction isn't exactly breaking news.

The strangest part was that when class ended, she followed me to Edward, who was waiting by the door, and followed us to lunch. I kept looking back at her, walking behind us, and eventually Edward asked why I kept looking back. Something was definitely wrong here.

I ignored the girl, which was hard to do considering that she began following me everywhere.

In Biology, I couldn't take it anymore. I was sure I was going to have a dent where she stared at me, it was so intense. So I ripped a page out of notebook and scribbled down: "Who are you? And will you please stop following me?" I "accidentally" pushed it off of the counter toward her. My aim was getting better, the paper glided to a stop right next to her shoe. She made sure no one was looking her way, and ignored it when she saw I was, and picked up the paper.

"You can see me?" she asked aloud, and no one, not even the teacher, noticed that she was talking. It was like she was just. . . invisible.

"Obviously," I mouthed back at her.

She cursed, using words she should be glad the teacher couldn't hear.

The rest of the day the girl still followed me, only she kept a distance, and attempted to hide when I glanced back at her. Really, she needs hiding lessons or something, because she was terrible at it. Or maybe she was good at it, but the glitch in my brain is the only thing allowing me to see her. Or maybe she was a ghost and I have somehow turned into one of those mediator people from the show Ghost Whisperer or that book series, The Mediator, and I'm somehow supposed to help her go into the light or whatever. Or I'm just crazy, and thinking to myself about this, debating whether or not that a girl is a ghost or not, well, that's certainly not helping the situation.

Anyway, at the end of the day, I looked back behind me, expecting to see Invisible Girl sneaking towards the Volvo close behind Edward, Alice, and me. I nearly jumped when I realized she wasn't there. There were two possibilities on why that is, the first that she really was getting better at hiding, or that she has decided to leave me alone. I hoped it was the latter.

But I do have to admit, it was a bit strange how she was behind us one minute and gone the next. I dismissed the thought.

Soon enough, we were home and seated in front of a large television with Mean Girls blaring through the surround sound. No one was really paying attention to it though, including me. Emmett looked like he was having a good time though, this movie looks like it's going to be one of his favorites.

After it was over, Alice asked to paint my nails. "No," I said. "It's pretty late, and I'm tired." I yawned, right on cue. "Maybe tomorrow, though." She pouted, and I looked away, her sadness having no effect on me.

I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and climbed in bed. A shiver went down my spine. It felt like someone was watching me again, and I had a fairly good guess as to who. Sure enough, the girl from school was sitting in a tree, looking at me through the huge back window. She was really starting to creep me out. "E-Edward," I stuttered, and he came into the room, leaning over to me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yes, love," he said.

"Can you stay with me in here tonight?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Of course."

I patted the spot next to me, and he lie down there. I snuggled close to him, breathing in his scent and trying to forget about Stalker Girl sitting in a tree outside. I tried to forget everything, letting the moment last, and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, so there is that chapter, Chapter 10! Whoo hoo! And yes, it was another of the shorter ones, but I'll try to make the next chapter nice and long.**

**And now, a note about reviews. I have only gotten six for the last chapter, but, like said, I decided on whether or not to wait to put this up. I am being nice and am putting it up now. Well, actually, it's already up 'cause you're reading this, but whatever, you get my point.**

**Another thing about reviews. I just found out that you can reply to reviews. I know what you're thinking, but please be nice. I seriously didn't know that until a few days ago, the author of a story I reviewed responded to what I said. So now I am going to start replying to every review I get, starting now. But I can't guarantee that I will answer all of your questions, I'm not going to give away the story!**

**I've decided that I like updating depending on reviews, so I'm going to keep it up, and make it seven again, I know you can do it! But if you, the reader, don't like it, just tell me. I want to make as many of you as happy as possible.**

**And one last thing. I've also decided that I'm going to recognize everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter in the new one. And I'm not going to keep going back and adding more names, so I'm sorry if you don't get on the list because you reviewed late, but I will recognize you in the next chapter.**

**Last chapter's reviewers: Aaron Leach, rjnkmd, AmyConebe, bookwormer1986, Twilightfreak37, and Broken Angel16.**

**Thank you all!**

**-Abbie**


	11. We Should Be Able To Go!

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter 11: We Should Be Able To Go!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, apart from Alice complaining that nearly everything had disappeared from her sight, except completely trivial things like who's going to win the Super Bowl next year and the winning numbers for the local lottery. The stalker girl has given up, or at least, I hope she has and she's not just getting better at hiding.

I debated with myself on whether or not to tell Edward. On one hand, the girl may become a problem, and she's seriously creeping me out. Or maybe she's just a figment of my imagination, or I'm going crazy. Or, like one of my earlier theories, she is a ghost. Right.

I figured that if she showed up again, I would tell Edward, even though it seems like he can't see her, or smell her, or hear her . . . hear her, I wonder if he can hear her thoughts. But if he could, wouldn't he have heard her when he looked over his shoulder for the umpteenth time to find out what I was looking at? My head was spinning.

I let the subject drop, thinking I would worry about it if she came back. And she probably won't, because I am keeping my imagination well under control.

Monday came, and I was only slightly surprised to see a lot of kids with hiking gear. I mean, everyone was already acting crazy, I wouldn't be too surprised to see the entire student body in clown costumes.

"What's with the hiking gear?" I asked Edward anyway. "I mean, it's a school day, and there's no where to go, except maybe the desert."

Edward sighed. "Troy Bolton was going to try to lead a search party today, and yes, many of the kids were planning on scanning the desert. He called the principal yesterday for permission, but he refused, so Troy figured if everyone dressed like they were ready to go, he'd let them." He shook his head and pulled into our usual parking space.

"Is it going to work?" I asked.

Edward shook his head again. "No, probably not, but he was thinking that they could all at least go at lunch anyway. But the principal is probably going to think of that and ban anyone from eating lunch off campus."

Edward must be getting Alice's powers, because in first period ther was an announcement saying that no one can leave the campus for lunch today. Several students groaned, and I almost did, thinking about how long the lunch line was going to be today.

The morning rolled right along, and I was happy to see not a sign of that stalker girl. Maybe she was just a part of my imagination after all. So I was happily skipping along by the time to go to lunch, but then my mood was crushed by the sight of the lunch line. "Whoa."

"Be happy several of the students are boycotting the lunch. They think that the school lunch program wasn't making enough money so they decided to not allow students to go out for lunch, instead of the real reason," Edward said.

I sighed, and took a place in a line so long you'd think you were waiting to get on a ride at Disney World, not a high school lunch.

The line moved at a sluggish pace, but eventually I made it to the front. Edward and I sat with the rest of his family, and I made a mental note to pack a sack lunch from now on.

It was so loud in the cafeteria today that I could hardly keep my train of thought, let alone here whatever Emmett was going on about at the moment, not that I wanted to know, knowing him. So I was shocked when everything went completely silent for about a split second. Then someone spoke out.

"_Why is it so loud/ in the lunchroom now/ Ears are ringing with the unusual roar/ And there are more students/ here trying my patience/ They need to shut up for sure._"I looked around and spotted a guy that looked a liitle like Eric Yorkie from Forks standing on top of one of the red East High tables. I was surprised to find that I, like most of the other students, wasn't overly shocked to find a kid suddenly singing about the noise. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my lunch, only to find the singing impossible to tune out.

"_No!_" the Eric-look-alike sang, along with his friends. "_No, no, no!/ We should be able to go!/Leave us in peace/ while we eat/ And not have to hear 'em bellow/ We should be able to go!_" I sighed. Who writes this stuff?

Now one of the cheerleaders stood up. "_Why should we/ be stuck with these freaks?_" Um, little miss I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone, last time I checked, bursting out into song in the middle of a high school cafeteria isn't exactly the norm for snobby cheerleader-types, either. "_And not allowed to leave to eat/ I have to lunch here- yuck/ and we're all out of luck/ they're serving us mystery meat._"

"_Why must we be treated bad?_" the rest of the cheer squad came in. "_This is so unfab__!_" You want to know what's unfab, I wanted to yell back at them, not being able to eat my food in peace!

"_No! No, no no!/ We should be able to go!/ Eat steak and veal/ not this unsightly meal/ We do have enough dough/ We should be able to go!_"

One of Troy's friends, I think his name is Zeke, took his turn at singing. "_One thing is clear/ we shouldn't be here/ we should be out looking for our friends/ But are we out there, no/ Matsui won't let us go/ He put our efforts to an end._"

"_He just doesn't care 'bout us,_" sang some of his friends. "_And thinks it's not worth the fuss!_" Ok, so from what I gathered, Matsui is the name of the principal. And I'm getting a headache.

"_No! No, no, no!_" Great, here comes the denial again, I thought to myself. "_We should be able to go/ lend a hand/ and find our friends/ and make our concern show/ We should be able to go!_"

"Gah!" Emmett shouted all of the sudden. "This going to be stuck in my head _all day_!" And with that, he ran out the doors.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," said Edward, and I nodded.

We walked to the doors at a sluggish pace, pushing all of the dancing bodies out of our way. Mean while, everyone sang, "_This is not what we wanted._"

Troy, making his first singing appearance today, said, "_This is not what I planned._"

"_Wait, what did he say?_" one of the Eric clone's friends asked.

"_I did not not understand,_" shrugged someone else.

The cheerleader started singing again. "_This is, like, really. . ."_

"_It's really loud,_" Eric's twin mumbled.

"_Really dumb,_" continued the cheerleader.

Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper slipped through the exit ahead of us.

Another member of the squad sang, "_And no one wants to eat this nasty chum!_"

I couldn't take it. "_Everybody, quiet!_" I shouted, and covered my mouth. Edward pulled me through the doors as the cafeteria went silent.

* * *

The rest of the day went by, and I couldn't help but wonder where that outburst in the cafeteria came from. It seemed so unlike me, but then again, a lot of my actions have been surprising me lately. Everyone just seems so different, including myself. And I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the New Mexico heat.

I thinking about this when we got in the Volvo, and I was still thinking about it when we got to the house.

When it was time for bed, crawled in bed and went to sleep instantly, not noticing the dark figure sitting on a tree limb out the window.

* * *

**So who is Bella's mysterious stalker?**

**Why does everyone have to sing?**

**And how does no one notice that it's crazy?**

**Where is this story going?**

**And why am I asking these questions? I have no idea.**

**Sorry about the long wait, I had a serious case of writer's block on this story, so I was writing another fan fic that I have been working on! Yay! The only bad part is that I don't have a title for it yet :-( but don't worry, I'm working on it.**

**Ok, honestly, I'm not that into this story anymore, but don't worry, I will finish it, and the way I have it in my head, it should be over with in three to four more chapters.**

**Because I'm pretty much going to wrap up the story, I figured I would throw in one last song, even though no one really seemed to like the last one, but oh, well, it is Twilight _Musical_, isn't it? And in case you didn't catch it, the song was supposed to be like "Stick to the Status Quo".**

**One last thing: Last chapter's reviewers were Broken Angel16, Twilightfreak37, -CullenGirl76-, aia1097, TheHonourableRulerOfZubidar, Aaron Leach, xox-twilightfan, XxDancinTwilighterxX, and JadePlant2121. Thank you all!**

**See ya for the next chapter!**

**-Abbie**


	12. The Shopping Day of Doom

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter 12: The Shopping Day of DOOM!**

* * *

Two weeks passed since the whole cafeteria incident, and, of course, the search parties Troy Bolton helped put together weren't a success. Rumors leaked that students from other schools nearby were going missing, too, and the police didn't have any leads.

On Tuesday, Emmett announced that his birthday was coming up, and wanted to go on a big family hunt to celebrate. Of course, he forgot about me, so I asked him, "What am I supposed to do, Emmett, grab a chair and watch you attack a bear?"

"Oh," he replied. "I forgot about you. Um, we could drop you off at the day care center?"

I was about to ask him if he was serious, he sure sounded like it, when Edward interrupted. "Why don't I just stay home with Bella?"

"No, Eddie," Emmett whined. Edward frowned at the nickname. "You _have _to come.

"Then why don't Rose and I stay behind," Alice chimed in. "We could have a little Girls Night In!" Rosalie glared at Alice, and Alice quickly said, "Well actually just me, since it's Rosalie's _husband's _birthday."

Edward thought about it, and eventually nodded, grinning.

"So we'll leave early Saturday morning, and be back by night," Edward said, and everyone nodded.

The days passed, and soon Friday night came. Alice was planning a full makeover for tomorrow, a day of shopping, and a trip to this desert place downtown. "Shopping and chocolate, Bella, what more do you need to be happy?"

I decided to go to bed early, since I was probably going to need the energy for tomorrow. I told everyone, "Have a good trip!" and crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to find an excited Alice almost jumping up and down with happiness. "Come on, rise and shine, sleepy head! We have shopping to do!"

I groaned. "Please, it's Saturday," I said. "Five more minutes."

"No," Alice shouted firmly. "You will wake up now! There's a sale I don't want to miss!" I stayed where I was. "Don't make me pour cold water on you, I've seen it done in movies, and it doesn't look very pleasant!"

"You wouldn't," I mumbled. I felt a faint brush of air, the sensed something above my head. "I'm up!" I announced, and jerked upwards, hitting my head on the bucket Alice was holding, causing it to spill all over me. "Aaah!" I screamed. "That's _cold_!"

"Sorry," she said, "but you were the one who did it."

I growled unimpressively, and went to the bathroom to dry off. Alice dressed me and did my make-up, and I didn't complain about it for once, using it as an excuse to catch a few extra minutes of shut eye.

When we were finally done, we hopped into Rosalie's BMW. "She said we could borrow it," Alice told me right when I was about to ask.

We drove to the mall, and Alice forced me to go in one of those expensive boutiques were there is nothing under one hundred dollars. "Hmm, I think you should try this," Alice said, holding up a peach sundress. "Or the blue. . . or both!" I groaned as the pile for me grew larger and larger.

I tried on everything, wasting a whole hour on dress-up time with Alice. I ended up only getting half of the clothes she had originally picked out, and even that was quite a mound of clothes.

When we got to the register, Alice mumbled an "Oh, no!" as she searched her designer purse. "I forgot to get the credit cards, they're still in Rosalie's purse."

"Oh, no," I mirrored. "I guess we can't get these wonderful clothes after all."

"Bella, don't be silly. I always come with a back up plan."Alice opened her wallet and pulled out a small stack of 100 dollar bills and handed them to the sales lady.

"Thank you," she said after handing us all of our bags. "Come again!"

We left the store and went towards the parking garage. "You carry that much money with you wherever you go?" I asked.

"I don't exactly have to worry about being mugged, do I?" she retorted. "And besides, everyone in our family does. It's no big deal."

"Then why do we have to go back home?"

"Because I don't have that much of the money left, and we can make a quick run back to the house."

We rode back to the Cullens', and Alice mumbled, "Something doesn't seem right." I agreed. I felt like saying that well-known line you always see in movies and on TV, It's quiet, too quiet. Because it was, everything seemed so unnaturally still, and I was waiting for the part when the monster always popped up, just like in movies. Only then I remembered that there was a vampire sitting in the car with me, what could scare me now?

Alice and I got out of the car, and I walked with her to bring in all of the shopping bags. "No, I'll get those," she said, and handed me a key. "Why don't you go ahead and grab Rosalie's purse, it's on her dresser in her room."

I nodded, and opened the front door. Instead of going straight to Rosalie's room, I decided to go to the bathroom first and rub off all of the make-up Alice had slathered on my face. My eyelashes were seriously getting on my nerves, the mascara made them stick together and aggrivated my skin.

I walked past my room, and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone sitting on my bed. I walked back to see Invisible Girl, staring up at me, smiling devilishly. "Bella, Bella, Bella," she said, and I heard the door thud behind me, even though she didn't seem to move and inch.

"Who are you?" I asked. Please say _I'm a figment of your imagination_, please say it.

She just grinned, and said, "My name is Reagan. And you are Bella. Now don't tell me, you walked into a home known to house vampires _alone_?"

"Actually, Alice is coming in right after me," I informed her matter-of-factly.

"I hate to burst your bubble," Reagan said, standing to reach her full height of five foot one. "But I'm afraid your dear little friend won't be coming to save you anytime soon. She's actually rather busy at the moment."

I listened closely, and I was shocked to hear grunts as Alice attacked whoever was battling her. "Wait, what do you mean save me?"

"From James, of course, silly. You think I'd attack you? Nah, I'm just one of the stakeout parties, nothing more than an invisible girl." She frowned at her own words.

"So why can't anyone see you?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, since you'll be dead soon anyway, if James ever shows up with his army, I guess I'll tell you. Surely, since you do hang around vampires, you know that many have a special skill." I nodded, and she continued. "Well, mine happens to be invisbility. Most people can't see me, and a lot of other vampires' powers are useless on me, like your friends premonition, or your dear love's mind-reading."

"Then why can I see you?" I questioned.

Reagan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. And it really doesn't matter, you couldn't stop me from stalking you, you're just a human."

"And you're not?"

"Um, obviously. Were you deaf? I'm a _vampire_."

Now that she pointed it out, it actually was pretty obvious. "So, I'm just curious, were you invisible in your human life too?" Apparently, that was not a smart thing to ask, because she grabbed the lamp off the table and crushed it to pieces in her hands.

Reagan looked at the remains of the lamp, and then at me. "Sorry," she apologized, smiling sheepishly. "I sometimes forget my own strength. But don't worry," she added quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I supposedly have some sort of super-control for a newborn. I won't attack you, even though you do smell really good!"

I stood there for a moment, and she suddenly remembered my question. "Oh, right, your question! Honestly, you'd think that I would remember something you said only a few moments ago, with my photographic memory and all, but no." She giggled, and I thought, _You know, I might have actually liked her if she wasn't trying to help a vampire kill me._

"Well, when I was human, I was definitely invisible. No one ever really noticed me, not even the teachers. Sometimes I was even marked absent for no reason." She frowned, lost in her memory. "I was taking a walk in the park one night, on my way to go to my favorite spot, the place I always go to whenever I'm feeling especially non-existent. I turned a corner and found myself face-to-face with the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my entire life. I thought he was an angel. Of course, no one else ever noticed me, especially not boys, but this one was different, he saw me instantly, and we locked eyes for a moment, my dark brown ones with his maroon ones. They were probably the strangest I had ever seen, yet it was impossible to look away. Then, he spoke. 'What's your name?' he asked me.

"'Reagan,' I whispered.

"'Well, Reagan, I hope you make it through this.' Then he moved his face to my neck, and bit me. I screamed, of course, the pain was so intense, but he silenced me, putting his hand over my mouth. The next three days were the worst of my life." She sighed, and cringed at the memories. "When I woke up, I felt so new, and so powerful, like I could do anything. I had never felt like that before.

"My angel, whose name was Jake, explained everything to me. He even helped me master my power." Reagan was gazing off into space, probably lost thinking about her love. I know that I do that sometimes when I think about Edward. "Look at me," she chuckled. "You asked one little question, and I go on about my whole story. Man, I should stall people for a living!"

"And why exactly are you distracting me?" I asked, even though I had an idea of what the answer would be.

"I'm waiting till James comes. What else do you want to talk about?"

I thought about it for a second, since it didn't look like I was going to be escaping anytime soon. "Uh, why are you helping James kill me? I mean, helping a murderer, that doesn't really seem your style."

"It's actually really simple, and you should know." When I didn't answer, she continued. "Well, your gift, or curse, it should be called." Ok, I was confused. She saw the look on my face. "He told us that your power was to bring fantasy to life. He said that you read a book about vampires, and thought they looked cool, and accidentally brought one into the real world. Then it started biting everyone, creating a bunch of vampires, one of them was James. He said that if you died, everyone would go back to normal, but we would still get to keep our special abilities! I could be visible, now that I know how to control my power!"

"What?"

"I mean, I don't blame you for me becoming this monster, I know it was an accident, and I'm sorry that you have to be killed, but at least you're dying for thousands of other people to live again!"

"Okay, let me get this straight. you think I'm the reason why vampires roam the Earth." Reagan nodded. "And the only way to turn them back into humans is to kill me." She nodded again. "You're misinformed. Or crazy. Or both. Carlisle, one of the Cullens, he's over three hundred years old. Esme is one hundred fourteen. Alice, well, no one knows exactly when she was born, but Jasper, her boyfriend, is one hundred sixty-six. Rosalie and Emmett are both ninety-four, and Edward is one hundred eight."

"Um, your point?" Reagan stared at me.

"My point is, do I look over a hundred years old? Or could the first vampire go back in time? That stuff James told you, along with everyone, is a lie. Vampires have been alive for centuries, probably as long as humankind has existed. James just made that stuff up so that you would help him kill me, and the only reason he wants me dead is because this is all just some sick game to him. I'm sorry, but even if you do kill me, you're still going to be stuck as a vampire."

"No," Reagan whispered, so low I could hardly hear. "No!" She shouted, and threw a vase at the large glass wall in the back of my room, shattering the glass. She gritted her teeth together and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Sorry about that. At least I take my anger out on inanimate objects instead of humans." She smiled slightly. "It's just. . .I fell into the trap, I feel so stupid." She clenched her fists. "Sorry, I need to leave before I do anything rash. I hope you live!" And with that, she jumped through the giant hole in the window and disappeared out of sight.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now what should I do? I suddenly remembered: Alice was outside, fighting vampires. I looked around for a phone, focussed on calling Edward immediately. I found one, and quickly dialed his cell. He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Edward, James is-" I was cut short by a deep voice that has haunted me in my nightmares, a voice I had hoped I would never hear again.

"Did somebody call my name?" it asked. I saw a flash of white, then a pale vampire with blood-red eyes appeared in front of me. "Bella." James smiled, and quickly knocked the phone in my hand to the floor, reducing the plastic to pieces.

* * *

**Well, there you go, the next chapter, early! I guess I felt kind of bad for being so late, and this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter! Only two more to go, people!**

**A thank you to -CullenGirl76-, Aaron Leach, and JadePlant2121, who have reviewed in such a short time!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Abbie**


	13. A Fight To Remember

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter 13: A Fight to Remember**

* * *

I looked at the ground, at the broken phone, then back to James, who was grinning broadly. "Bella, Bella, Bella." Ok, what's with the triple-Bella today? "I didn't realize it would be this easy to get to you, that everyone would just leave you here! I'm starting to think that they didn't care about you at all."

"For your information, they didn't leave me alone, Alice is here! And everyone else is on their way!" I didn't know where I got the sudden courage from; I always thought I would be one of those who cower in the face of death, not look him in the eye and yell at him.

"Ah, your little friend, Alice. I'm afraid she's going to meet her end here any second. Last time I saw her, she was taking on five vampires at once."

I gasped, but replied evenly, "She won't. She can see now that your little 'Invisible Girl' is gone." At least, I hoped she could.

"What? You liar."

"Nope, I saw her leave with my own eyes. Take a look around. Do you see her anywhere?" I grinned. Listening to my self, I realize I sound like someone out of a movie, like some undercover secret agent, completely fearless, even when facing my own possible death.

"No matter. There's no one to save you now, and this is the moment I've been waiting for!" James crouched low, preparing to leap at me. I instinctively backed away, but of course, it was no use. Everything began moving in slow motion, like I was in some sort of movie. Man, where did my sudden love for movies come from? I guess because this all seems so unreal, like some over-dramatized action movie, only this one, I feared, didn't have a happy ending.

I could see James bending lower, legs ready to propel him at his target, me. Precisely at the moment his legs sprung him forward, there was a bunch of yelling. James made the mistake of turning his head, and I quickly dodged him, causing James to fly all the way across the room, through the window, and land somewhere in the woods.

I ran out of the room and down the hallway, and leaned over the rail to see what all of the ruckus was about.

A large group of teenagers, which I instantly recognized as the Wildcats Search Party, were in the living room, talking to several vampires. And the vampires listened. Strange.

I recognized one of the vampires below as Chad Danforth, though he now looked a lot better than Corbin Bleu ever will, though of course, Chad is a vampire. He was sitting next to a girl, Taylor, he called her. There was something though about the way they looked at each other, and I had a feeling that Edward and my relationship soon wasn't going to be the only one in the world between our two species.

I noticed a silver sparkle, and saw Sharpay apologizing to what looked to be her twin, only he was a vampire. Brian, or Ryan, or something like that.

There were many more couples down there, reunited with their boyfriends or girlfriends. There were also little groups welcoming back their friends, and I thought, maybe some good will come out of this, maybe this whole experience will leave everyone closer together.

And then I remembered that a lot of the students were now vampires, and they lived in a city where the sun is nearly always shining, hardly ever any days when clouds dominate the skies. They'll probably have to move, and possibly even forced to fake their own deaths again just to keep it secret just what they are. Of course there won't be any happy endings, the universe has never been completely fair before, why should it start now?

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and my last statement ran through my mind again, proving my theory correct. James smiled, and bent low to my neck. I was paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move an inch. Of course, my mind decides now would be a good time for my emotions to catch up to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end. At least it will all be over in a few seconds, no more fighting, no more running.

I stood there for about a minute, waiting for a doom that never came. I opened my eyes to see Reagan, attacking James. Obviously, she was invisible, because James kept swiveling his head around, trying to spot his unknown attacker.

I made the mistake of smiling in Reagan's direction, which gave away where she was standing. James whipped his arm out, backhanding Reagan, causing her to land on the floor. Her form flickered for a moment, I guess she was visible for a split second, but that was long enough for James to see her and land a fist to her stomach. She gasped, and rolled to the side as another attack came her way.

She stood up, her eyes blazing with fury now, not that James could see it. She landed several blows to James's head, back, and chest, so quick it was just a blur. She was fast, faster than James, who attempted several swipes at Reagan, his arms hitting nothing but air.

Reagan backed away from James, leaving him flailing his limbs in all directions, trying to locate her. She began laughing, enjoying the sight of James swinging his arms around like a lunatic, and I couldn't help but crack a grin, too.

"Where are you, my Invisible Girl?" James called.

Reagan rolled her eyes. "He never even learned my name," she told me. "Over here, you psycho!" She waved for added measure, and I laughed as James continued into the hall, oblivious of her.

Suddenly, James was at my side. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, and tossed me across the corridor.

Reagan's amber eyes widened as James stepped closer to me. Her eyes, why did they seem so familiar? Oh, right, they were the color of Aunt Christa's eyes when she was still on the vegetarian diet. Reagan must've gone hunting in the woods while James was here, about to kill me.

James's face suddenly glowed with realization. "Ah, it all fits now." What did? "You can see the girl, can't you? The laughter, the knowing of her presence, it makes since."

"Um, actually, no," I lied. "I was, uh, laughing at a joke that I had just remembered. It was pretty hilarious."

Apparently, I was still a terrible liar, because James said, "Tell me it, then."  
"What?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"The joke. I need a good laugh every now and then, too, you know." He grinned as I racked my brain for anything remotely funny, but all I could come up with was that stupid "Why did the chicken cross the road?" joke that everyone has heard a million times, and was never even funny in the first place.

"Er, I, uh, can't really tell you it 'cause, I, uh, well, can't remember exactly how it goes. Yeah, I will probably get the punchline mixed up, ruin the whole thing." I smiled weakly, knowing he wasn't fooled.

"Tell me where she is," he said, "And you'll live a little longer."

"Where who is?" I asked, earning a slap across the face, though there wasn't enough force in it to kill me or break any bones. Just enough to hurt really bad.

"Don't play dumb, you're terrible at it." Unfortunately, he was probably right. "Bella, I'm losing my patience. Tell me now or die, your choice. Personally, I really don't care which option you choose, I'll find her, one way or another, and you'll die. I'm just being generous, allowing you to live a little longer."

I rolled my eyes. Generous, right. I decided stalling was the better of the two, so I summoned my fear, which really wasn't hard to do, and pointed in a random direction, not trusting my mouth not to betray my lie.

James grinned. "Ah, there you are," he said to the wall. "You couldn't hide from me forever. I'm going to destroy you and burned the pieces." He began swinging his arms around, hoping he'd hit Reagan.

Suddenly I was off of the ground. Reagan moved a finger to her lips and ran quickly down the stairs, away from James. A hand reached out and caught her arm.

"Reagan, what are you doing?" a voice commanded. I lifted my head up to see a tall vampire with short blond hair looking at Reagan expectantly.

"Jake," Reagan breathed. "Jake, he lied. He lied to everyone. This girl is not what he said she was. Vampires have been around for centuries."

Even though Reagan only used pronouns instead of James's name, Jake seemed to know what Reagan was talking about. He shook his head. "Reagan, can't you see?" Jake pointed his finger at me. "She's the one whose lying, obviously. James has no reason to lie to us, while she does, no doubt to save herself." I stifled a giggle. I couldn't lie convincingly to make myself seem more interesting, let alone save my own life. Though I can't think of a single thing that's more interesting than the fact that I run around with vampires.

"Then why don't I look you in the eye and tell you," I say to him. "Then will you believe me?"

Jake shrugged. "Probably not. But I know someone who will. Macy." He turned around dramatically, about to find this Macy person, no doubt.

"Who's Macy?" Reagan and I both asked at the same time.

Jake sighed. "She can tell if you're lying or not. Well actually, she can only feel the truth, lies, they are nothing but words to her, like to you or me." He was about to walk away again before he whipped his head back around. "And next time, please don't ruin my dramatic exit, come on, I've always wanted to have one." Jake was whining at the end. He ran off in search of Macy, and Reagan quickly turned around to face the stairs.

James was standing there, with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "You tricked me," he said. He turned his head to Reagan. "You know, it's pretty stupid for you to stand there invisible, holding a completely visible person like she's floating in midair. It's an obvious giveaway." If Reagan could blush, I'm sure she would have. "Now, let's finish this."

I was suddenly knocked out of Reagan's arms so quick I didn't even see it coming. James punched at where Reagan was standing, but she moved and James leaned forward slightly due to the force of his misdirected attack. He gritted his teeth, then smiled. He disappeared and reappeared within seconds, holding a bowl filled with what looked like fruit punch. He watched me closely, and I wondered what he was up to. I looked to Reagan to see her reaction, when James suddenly splashed the contents of the bowl in the direction of my stare. I gasped as he smiled, staring directly at what I assumed was Reagan's now-visible figure.

Now that James could see her, the odds turned to his favor. He was an experienced killer, and she was just a newborn whose only advantage was now lost. Reagan seriously needed some help, and I listed anyone who could help in my head, not that it would make a difference. I mean, what could I do, call them? It might be too late when they got here. Ah, well, I decided to make the mental list anyway, I'd rather do anything than watch the deadly battling going on before me.

Jake? He's supposedly searching for Macy, but he may be back soon. Though of course, his help is not guaranteed, since he doesn't believe Reagan and probably thinks she's a traitor. Macy? I don't know her at all, she could turn out to be a total pacifist for all I know. The Cullens? Well, Alice hopefully is still outside battling with James's minions, Carlisle is still in Forks, and everyone else is probably on their way back from their hunting trip in a different state, which was cut short by my phone call to Edward. I know that the Cullen's drive fast, but there is no way they can get here quick enough to help Reagan. Think, Bella. Er. . .Aunt Christa? She's probably at her house on the other side of town, but she would probably help end this fight. But of course, she could never get over here in time. The East High vampires? Maybe. I looked around for any sign of them, but it looks like everyone left. Great. So that leaves. . .nobody, I've got nothing.

I risked a peek at Reagan and James, and was surprised to see them about evenly matched. Reagan turned out to be a pretty good fighter, but James was also a good defender, blocking her attacks and returning them with his own. The moves were all too fast for me, I could only see a blur as a foot or a fist flew through the air.

James suddenly sprung forward, up and over Reagan's head, completing several clean flips before landing on his feet. He ran to a table and picked up what looked to be a walkie-talkie. "Linda, come in, code blue. Over," he mumbled. James tossed the walkie-talkie across the room without waiting for a reply, as Reagan was coming at him fast. Suddenly, she was stopped in her tracks by a very familiar looking face. I gasped as I recognized it.

"A-Aunt Christa?"

"Hey, sweetie," she said back, but there was something bitter about her tone. She turned her head to Reagan. "Ah, James got you wet. And fruit punch, too, nice touch, that fowl-smelling stuff." She grinned. "So how does it feel to be visible? Do you feel vulnerable? I probably would after being protected by my little shield for so long."

"Linda, you're babbling!" James said.

"Oh, sorry," Aunt Christa apologized. Wait, she's Linda? Oh right, Linda is her first name, and it makes sense to use a different name, a name you are less likely to be recognized with. But still, I couldn't understand it. Aunt Christa, working for James?

"But, why are you working for him?" I asked her.

"Simple. You are the reason I am a vampire." Oh, no, not this again.

"How?"

"Well, if you give me a chance, I'll explain." There was a short pause, and she continued. "You were small, still in daycare. Your mother was in a faculty meeting at the elementary she worked at, and it was running later than she expected. So she called me, and asked me to pick you up.

"My car was being repaired after a recent fender-bender, but the day care wasn't far, so I decided to walk.

"That was the worst mistake of my life."

"Uh, Linda," James interrupted. "Can you please leave out the drama? Is it possible to tell your story without so many trivial details?"

Aunt Christa sighed. "Fine. So I was walking on the sidewalk, and passed an alley. There was suddenly a rush of wind, and I was in the alley, right next to a vampire.

"The days later, I was this," she gestured to herself. "I waited a few weeks and came back and told everyone I had a rare disease, which you probably remember, right, Bella?"

I was speechless. My aunt blames me for her becoming a monster. At least it's not the I-brought-vampires-into-the-world-from-a-book excuse, but still. "It's not really my fault, I mean, I was just a little kid. You could have been turned anywhere, on an evening walk, on the way to a grocery store." I suddenly remembered a second too late that she had actually bitten someone who was on their way to the store. I expected her to at least flinch at that last example, but she didn't show any sign of remorse now.

Aunt Christa shrugged. "I could have, but was I?"

"So what now, you're planning on helping James kill me? Are you going to split my blood?"

"No, I plan on simply ending your life, like mine was put to an end so many years ago." She let go of Reagan, who grabbed Aunt Christa instead. James put an unnecessary arm out in front of me.

"Now Linda, you know your roll, and that's not it. I get the human, remember?" Aunt Christa growled.

Suddenly, a fight broke out between Aunt Christa and Reagan. Aunt Christa was fast, possibly faster than Reagan as their moves blurred together from the impossible speed.

James stepped closer to me, apparently deciding the best way to kill me. I sat there, waiting for my next hero to come. Nobody came, and James was getting ready to pounce. Just as he launched himself at me, something hard, like a rock, hit me, but from the other direction. I realized I had closed my eyes, and when they opened I was looking into warm butterscotch. "Edward," I breathed. He smiled.

I was knocked to the ground as James came up behind Edward, and they began fighting, only at what looked to be a faster rate than I have seen before. Edward was dodging moves the second James decided to make them, but that doesn't mean he didn't slip up sometimes. I heard the occasional boom as vampire flesh came in contact with other vampire skin.

It was impossible to tell who was making the mistakes, my human eyes couldn't follow their fight properly. I, of course, hoped it was James, but I also feared that it might be Edward.

Reagan and Aunt Christa have disappeared, moving their fight somewhere else. All I could do was try not to Edward and James, but of course, that's impossible.

Suddenly, there was a crowd of East High students around the fight. I thought they had left. And then they started singing. Wonderful timing.

"_It's gonna be a fight to remember! Come on, now, don't run! It's gonna be a fight, won't last forever. But we'll never ever ever forget!_"

"Shut up!" I screeched at them. They remained oblivious to my presence. I lost my patience, I slapped the nearest person, which happened to be Sharpay. She rubbed her cheek, frowning, and everyone left. That was odd.

I didn't have any time to dwell on the fact, because James suddenly pinned Edward to the ground. He looked over to me, smiling, and bent low, like he was going to bite Edward's neck. I screamed a loud, "No!", but he ignored me. He inched forward, and suddenly, Reagan was behind him, delivering a good kick to his side, which sent him flying.

Edward watched James confused, looking around for the attacker. I grinned slightly. "Edward, I'd like you to meet Reagan."

"Hi," Reagan waved, and Edward blinked.

"How can you be completely invisible? I couldn't even sense your mind."

Reagan shrugged. "It's a talent I have," she said simply, and Edward nodded.

I noticed Reagan had washed of all of the fruit punch that had covered her, and I wondered where Aunt Christa was. "My aunt. . ." I began

"She's dead, sorry, Bella," Reagan said.

I wasn't too sad, after all, she had tried to kill me! "No big lost. At least, that's one less person after my death." Edward frowned.

James burst back into the room, and Reagan either went invisible, or James chose to ignore her, focusing his targets on Edward. They took off into a heated battle once again.

It was quick this time, ending as Edward decapitated James. He turned away from James, and over to me. "Bella," he said.

I rushed up to him, and we kissed, and it was one of the best kisses I have ever gotten.

I heard someone say, "I'm back!" so I pulled away to see who it was.

Jake was walking towards us, and next to him was a girl with short red hair, and a strange expression on her face. "Ok, now we can see if the girl is telling the truth."

I rolled my eyes. "I did not bring the first vampire into the world from a book, I couldn't even if I wanted too. And my death will not return all vampires to humans." Edward frowned at the word death, and tightened his grip on me.

"She's telling the truth," Macy said.

"Ok, you can leave now," Jake said.

"There's really no point, James is dead," I inform them, and point to his corpse lying on the floor.

What Macy and Jake did next I never saw coming, even with the way everything has been lately. They burst into a chorus of "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" and began spinning around. Several munchkins popped up and joined in, singing and dancing alongside Jake and Macy.

"Uh, what are munchkins doing here?" I asked.

"Actually, they're leprechauns," Edward whispered. "Just don't tell them that."

"Leprechauns?" I repeated. "What next, fairies?"

"Yo-o-u-u guessed it!" came a musical voice from above. I looked up to see a tiny pixie, which looked an awful lot like a miniature Alice in a Tinkerbell costume, fly down on silver wings. She was about as tall as my index finger, and smiling.

"Uh, you know I was kidding, right?" I asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of other mythical creatures appeared, elves, goblins, trolls, unicorns, centaurs, minotaurs, wizards, one that looked and awful lot like Harry Potter, gnomes, sphinxes, and several creatures I couldn't even name.

It was beginning to get crowded in the room. And all of the sudden, everyone began chanting my name. "Bella. Bella. Bella, Bella." And I was suddenly lost in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

**Yay! That was, without a doubt, the longest chapter I have ever written! Only one more chapter in this story to go!**

**I know I said that the last song was going to be "We Should Be Able to Go", but I couldn't resist. A Night to Remember, A Fight to Remember, come on, you should have seen that coming!**

**This chapter had some shocking stuff, an enemy turning out to be an ally, an ally an enemy, random magical creatures, and singing. Oh, scratch that last one, it was kind of obvious, not a surprise at all.**

**I am now working on a total of four other fan fics, but unfortunately, none of them have names. That seems to happen to me a lot, I am as bad at naming things as I am at writing those knock-off High School Musical songs! But at least the songs come straight to me, unlike story titles. Curse you, Writer's Block!**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story, again, only one more chapter to go!**

**-Abbie**

**P. S. Oh, yeah, almost forgot, last chapter's reviewers were xoxJade, JadePlant2121, Aaron Leach, alice (), bookwormer1986, and xox-twilightfan. Thank you!**


	14. The Strangest Dream Ever

**Twilight Musical**

**Chapter 14: The Strangest Dream Ever**

* * *

I opened my eyes to find I was in a bright room that was decorated like a hotel room. Why was I at a hotel?

I saw Alice by my bed, looking at me worriedly. "Alice, where am I?"

She smiled. "You're in Phoenix. You've lying in here asleep for thirteen hours straight."

"What?" I was shocked. I have never slept so long before, except, perhaps, when I was an infant.

"Yes, and you were singing in your sleep, too. Edward said that you sleep talk, never that you sing!" She giggled, and I frowned. "Maybe watching Disney Channel before bed was a bad idea."

"Disney Channel?" Since when do I watch Disney Channel?

"Yeah, High School Musical was on, and you said you've never seen it before, and wanted to know why it was so great when it first came out a few years ago." Oh, yeah, I remember. And there were several commercials, such as showings for the movies "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone", and a preview for the new Tinkerbell movie, so that explains some of the magical creatures towards the end, and High School Musical explains nearly everything else. But what about Aunt Christa? Reagan? Jake? Macy?

"Alice, do I have an aunt named Christa?"

She thought about it for a second. "Uh, not that I know of, at least, you're not seeing her in your future anytime soon." Well, that was pretty obvious, how can you face anyone that was portrayed as a traitor in your dreams?

I thought again. How many sisters does my mother have? Wait, none. Oh.

"So then how did that name pop up in my dream?"

Alice suddenly started laughing. "Oh, I know, Jasper and I were in the other room watching a horror movie. Jasper thought it might be scarier if we turned the surround sound up, so you probably heard it. A girl, named Isabella, oddly enough, moved in with her Aunt Christa on the run from some serial killer. One day, her aunt came home, saying that she accidentally killed someone, so her friends made her move in with them across town in this old house. There was a spirit that lived in the house, her name was Reagan, and only Isabella could see her. In the end, her friends went out of town for a day, and the serial killer came and tried to kill her. Reagan, the ghost, held him off, but the killer spilled some fruit punch on her, so he could see her. She was still fighting him off pretty well, until Isabella's aunt came. In the end, Reagan killed Aunt Christa, and the friends, Jake and Macy, came back too late, only to find Isabella dead. And eventually, they were murdered too, and it's said that their spirits still haunt the mansion today. I was pretty disappointed, the special effects were terrible."

Everything made sense now. Sort of. "Um, Alice, did you, by any chance, watch 'The Wizard of Oz', too?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"No, reason, there were just munchkins in my dream singing 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'." It actually seemed kind of funny now.

Alice sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could go to sleep, or at least remember the dreams I had as a human." She stood there, thoughtful. "Come on, Bella, I bet you're hungry." My stomach growled on cue, as if just to prove her point. She laughed. "There's food in the other room." We walked to the table together, and I found myself relieved that everything was all just a dream, that none of it really happened. After all, it would really suck having to listen to everyone break out in song every few days.

_

* * *

_

A short girl with long, reddish-black hair was standing outside of the window, watching two girls discuss a dream. She smiled. Let them believe it was all a dream, she thought. Let them believe what they want to.

_The girl slowly disappeared from sight, and the last thing to go was her smile._

_The End_

* * *

**Ta-da! There it is, the end! I hope you have had as much fun reading this story as I have writing it!**

**So how did you like the story? Was it Awesome? Terrible? Boring? Exciting? Tell me! I have to know!**

**Last chapter's reviewers were xoxjade, Aaron Leach, xox-twilightfan, Bookwormer1986, and Twilightfreak37.**

****

Hope you enjoyed the story!

-Abbie


	15. Acknowledgments

**Acknowledgments**

**First of all, I'd like to thank Imagination Domination, you have always been there for me, through writer's block, and helping me name the chapters. Oh, and letting me borrow your name. I hope I didn't do anything to the character that you didn't like.**

**Next, a thank you to Eternity Guarded for telling me about this website in the first place, and living through my Twilight babble, even though you've never read the series.**

**Thank you to everyone who subscribed to Twilight Musical, which includes:**

**jonasluver4ever, kellentia, Tartoura, Aaron Leach, puppyluver2012, beverlie4055, Eternity Guarded, softballtwichick, nbf4eva, bookwormer1986, NiColiee, Starbright37, LacedWithNicotineAndSpice, TheLifeAndDeathBrigadeForever, JazzleMuffin, doggypaw93, Lillianagreen, cullenizerXx, The Silver Lady Of England, lovelyvampire93, -CullenGirl76-, avidreader35, hApPiLy InPeRfEcT, XxMusicalFreakxX, DallasCowboyGirl, xMariss, twilightfan102, Write-in-front, shesatwilightspidermonkey, rjnkmd, Twilightfreak37, Andrea316, ello luv, xINFRAxREDx, aia1097, AmyConebe, Bluefire111, ImNotreallyAHuman, TheHonourableRulerOfZubidar, BellaHermione, JadePlant2121, XxDancinTwilighterxX, Broken Angel16, and xox-twilightfan.**

**Another thank you to everyone who has put this story on their favorites:**

**Jeannie Black, angelgirl8687, JaylaCullen, LullaFi De Cullen, Eternity Guarded, starbright37, nothing-special123, Drs. Belle and Alice Cluein, XMillyyyX, 94, BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx, angel de acuario, XxMusicalfreakxX, twilightfan000001, gorgina, laurajaexo, xINFRAxREDx, Bluefire111, ImNotReallyAHuman, Brittanyswmonkey, BellaHermione, cherryfan, Musicfanatic89, JadePlant2121, HandK101, Kikiangel78, AmyConebe, jessgold94, Broken Angel16, xox-twilightfan, Imagination Domination, and Carebear114.**

**Of course, a big thank you to both Disney and Stephenie Meyer, for creating High School Musical and Twilight, which both play a huge part in this story.**

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight or High School Musical, so the characters and settings aren't mine. :-(**

**Ok, one more thing. I've saved the best for last. The biggest thank you of all goes to you, the reader, for not only reading the story, but reading these boring acknowledgments as well. THANK YOU!!!!**


End file.
